Kabhi main yaad aau toh chle aana
by Imagination lies in Canvas
Summary: hey guys...it's a story about navya , sachin , Ishita and Dushant...yeahi savya and ishiant ki...or yea ak love triangle wali story hai...hope ki aap sab ko passand aye... Chapter 11 has been updated
1. chapter 1

Hi everyone...how are you all ? hope fine..so on your request i writer this story with the help of my navu...as you know in which way she puts emotions in her story...i really don't know how much emotion i can put in this story..as i'm very poor to express my emotion...but i tried my best to make it a emotional story...

Sorry for tje grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

Characters:-

Navya : main female protagonist...

Sachin: main protagonist...

Nilima : grandmother of navya...

Pramila: wife of rajesh aunty of navya

Rajesh: uncle of navya..

Ishita : daughter of promila and Rajesh.. younger than navya for 2 years..

Dushant: sachin's brother...younger than sachin for 1 year..

In the city hospital...

All are standing worridly in front of O.T. they are praying to God to save two life.. a mother is praying to save her son's and daughter-in-law's life...a brother is praying for his brother and his wife (bhabi)..a sister-in-law is praying for two person who is like a elder brother figure and is like a elder sister figure...and a little girl near 6 year , is standing innocently..she don't know what's going to happen...she looks at everyone...all are weeping...she is totally unaware about all the fact...

A doctor came from O.T.

Rajesh : doctor kesa sa mera bhaiya or bhai...

Nilima: (crying) kesa mera beta doctor sahab..

Doctor: patient ki halat bohut hi najuk hai... Patient bar bar kisi pramila ji se milna chahate hai...

Pramila:ji main pramila hu...

Doctor: aap please ander ayiya...patient aapse kuch kehena chahati hai...unke pass waqt bohut hi kam hai...jaldi ayiya...

Doctor and pramila enter..

Pramila :(with tears) bhabi...

Woman open her eyes slowly , looking at her...fresh tears are flowing from her eyes...

Woman holds promila's hand...

Woman: promila mera pass zyada waqt nahi hai...

pramila: aap aesi baat kue kar rhi hu...aap ko kuch nahi hoga...hum hai na..aap ko or bhai sahab ko kuch nahi hoga...

She looks at the next bed..where doctors tring their best to recover his heartbeats.. woman: ( a drop of tear is coming from her eyes , look at promila) please meri beti ka khayal rakhna...main uski zimedari tumhai sopti hu...uska khayal rakhna...

Pramila: hai bhabi rakhungi...aapni bete ke tarha rakhungi...

Woman smile..." Navya "..

Pramila: aap usse milna chahate hai...

Woman nodded...

Pramila: abhi lati hu use..

Pramila bring her into the O.T.

Navya: ( some tears are in her eyes , but seeing her motner , a smile came on her lips..) mammi...

Woman: beta..(puts her hand on navya's head) apna or pure paribar ka khayal rakhna...kabhi bhi khud ko akela maat soch na...uncle aunty rehange aapke sath...or apni behan ka bhi khayal rakhna...hamesa uske sath rehena...

Navya: mammi...aap kya bol rahi ho...samajh mein nahi aa rhi hai...

Woman: samajh mein ayaga beta jab tum thodi si badi hogi...khus rehena hamesa..(breathing heavily)..

Pramila: aap bate maat kijiya... Doctor...

Navya is still confuse..and worried for her mother...now her sweet smile is not there...it's vanish...

Doctor and nurse doing many thing, but all are in vain...navya's parent are realizing their last breath...

Pramila started crying...navya is still...she came near to her mother's bed and shakes her body " mammi utho...mammi...mammi..(look at her father, gose to his bed and shakes his body) papa..papa..utho..dekhona mammi so gayi..uth nahi rhi hai... aunty paresan hai bo ro rhi hai...doctor uncle bhi uthne ki kosis kar rhai hai...bhir bhi nahi uth rhi hai...aap bolo na...mammi to aapk sari baate manti hai na...papa..papa..aap bhi so rhai ho kya... Accident ke badh sab log sote hai kya...aap dono hi so rhai ho..( gose to her mother's bed) mammi..."

Doctor: please aap bachi ko bahar le jayiya..

Pramila nodded...

Pramila holds her shoulder..." Beta bahar chalo.."

Navya: par aunty mammi...papa..

Promila: aap pehle bahar chalo...hum aapko sab kuch batate hai...chalo..

Navya and promila cameout...

All are looking at them with full of hope...

Promila nodded her head in no...all are collapse in tears...promila coming to the nilima and supports her...

Promila: maa ji sambhaliya aapne aap ko...

Now navya is totally alone...she takes her step back...but stop as someone puts hand on her shoulder...she looks back...

Ishita : kya huya di kha ja rhi ho...

Navya: dekh na sab log ro rha hai...or mammi papa bhi nahi hai yeaha..mammi papa dono so rhai hai...

Ishita: koyi baat nahi main hu na tumhre re sath...tum maat ro...

In the last rites...

All are silently crying... Navya is alone in opposite side and just looking towards the burning body.. a single drop of tear is not visible in her eyes...she became like a stone...ishita notices all that..and gose to her... Stands beside her, softly holds her hand...

Ishita: tum akeli kue khadi ho waha chalo...

Navya: mammi papa dono chale gaye bagwan ji ke pass mujhe akela chod ke...anuty ne kha ki ab bo kabhi bhi wapis mahi ayange...to main hamesa ke liya akeli hogayi na...ab mere pass mammi bhi nahi hai papa bhi nahi...kin mujhe khana khilaygi...kon mujhe lodiya sunaygi..or kon mujhe gumne leke jayange...(bow her head)

Ishita: koyi baat nahi main hu na tum kabhi bhi akeli nahi ho...main tuhre sath hamesa dungi...tu jese mujhe apni toys deti ho khalne ke liya wesehi tum meri mammi papa ko apni mammi papa samajh na , main apni mammi papa ko tumhe deti hu..ab ko mere or tumhre dono ke mammi papa hai...ok...(smile) problem solved...

Navya smile sadly...

Pramila and Rajesh heads all this and came to them..place their hands on their head...

Ishita: kue maine sahi kaha na papa...

Rajesh: (smile)hai beta bilkul sahi kaha...and took his in his lap..and promila took navya in her lap...

Pramila : ab chale ghar...

All smile and left for home...

* * *

Aaj ke liya itna hi guys...kesi lagi aplogo ko zarur baana...hope ki achi lagi ho..or kya main ise countinu karu yea nahi yea bhi bata...ok...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...tc...

Bye...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys here is the next part...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

After 8 years...

Pramila: ishi jaldi aao beta khana thanda ho rha hai...

Ishita: ayi mammi...bas thoda sa or...( She is playing video game)

Pramila: ishita sab log aagaye hai jaldi aao...( Rising her voice a bite)

Navya: ishi jaldi chal barna aunty gussa ho jayangi..or phir...

Ishita: or phir...

Navya: phir kya...belan padenge...😄😄

Ishita:😄😄

Navya: ab chal jaldi...

They came to dining table...

Nilima : ( to ishita) aaja mera bacha...beth mere pass...

She sit beside nilima..navya sit beside rajesh..

Pramila servers food to all...ishita going to eat but stop by her mother...

Pramila: garam hai beta..do main khila deti hu...

Ishita nodded..pramila starting to feed her...navya silently watching her food after few moments she touch her food...ishita notice it...

Ishita: mammi..

Pramila: hai beta...

Ishita: ap di ko bhi khila dona..unki khana bhi toh garam haan...(smile)

Pramila looks at her , smile " hai beta khilati hu.."

Pramila feeding both of them...navya looks at her aunty , a drop of tear rolling down from her eyes...ishita showing her a smiling face with finger...navya wipe her tear and smile and fished their dinner...

In the navya and ishita's room...

Navya staring all stars...

Ishita : di kya huya kab se tu sirf un stars ko dekh rhi hai...or kitni dertak dekhoge...mujhese bhi toh baat karo...har roj ap in stars ke sath kya bate karte ho..

Navya: (calmfully) kuch nahi...

Ishita: kese kuch mahi..batao na di..

Navya: dadi ne kha tha mammi papa asman mein hai tara banke toh unhi ko dhund ne ki kosis karta hu...par itne sare stars ke bich mujhe pata hi nahi chal rha hai ki mammi papa konse tara mein hai...ishi main kese pata lagau...

Ishita: vo toh mujhe nahi pata par mammi kheti hai ki har ek chiz ki ek sahi wqt hota hai wqt anepar hi hum us chiz ke bade mein jan pate hai...toh apbhi wqt ka intezar karo...wqt ji ageya or fir vo apko batayenge ki apki aunty or uncle konsi star mein hai...

Navya: hm..sayad..

Ishita: ab ap muskurao na please...mujhe bilkul bhi passand nahi hai ki ap aese bethi rho...

Navya smile...

Ishita: mujhe apki smiling wali face bohut passand hai...(she hug her...) Love you di...

Navya: love you ishi...

Navya: ishi tu na mere liya abhi sab kuch hai...tu sirf mari bahen nahi hai usse bhi zyada...ab se tera dard mera dard...meri khusi teri khusi...( Smile)

Pramila enter...

Pramila: abhi tak jag rhi ho dono...chalo so jaao...bobut raat ho gayi hai beta..ishi..navya..chalo..

Ishita and Navya lies on bed...

Pramila sit beside ishita and rubbing ishita's head...ishita looks at her..and she clever enough to understand her daughter's sights...

Pramila: navya beta aa...meri godh mein...

Navya smile and lies on her lap..she she rabbing their heads and singing a song ( rodi)...both slept.. pramila looking at their innocent face...and smile...

Pramila : bagwan hamesa imdono ko khus rkhe...bhabi main apna wada pura karne mein koy bhi kasar nahi chodungi...

In the morning...

Both are sleeping peacefully...pramila enter...

Pramila: ishita , Navya jaldi utho...school nahi jana hai kya...

Both getup and went to bus stand...

Both are watiing for their school bus...

Pramila: ishi thik se check kar liya hai na..sare books haan...

Ishita: hai maa...

Pramioa: or aaj tumhra result hai na..

Ishita: hai maa...yad hai mujhe...aaj ka din kese bhool sakti hu..

All smile...

Beside navya a group of students are waiting with their parents...

Woman: yea vo hi hai na jis ki maa bap ki mooth accident mein..

Woman 2: hai...or vo uski aunty hai...navya ke mammi ke jane badh navya ki mammi ki jaga liya hai isne...aoni beti ke tarha rkha hai...

Woman: acha...

Woman 2: hai...navya chahe bhi toh apni aunty ki karz nahi uthar sakti...aaj jal ke duniya mein yese insan kha milte hai jo kisi or ke bache ko apni bacha samjhe...

Woman: ek dam sahi kha apne...jese iski aunty ne kis ki farz nibhaya wese hi badi hoke navya ko bhi apni farz nibhana cahiya...yesa na ho ki badi hoke thodi bohut duniya dakhke , apni aunty ki esan na bhool jaye...( Teasing her)

Here navya heard all...

Pramila and ishita are busy in their topic...

Pramila: navya jaa bus agayi hai...

Navya: hai aunty...bye..

Pramila : bye...

Ishita: bye maa...

Pramila: bye beta ( smile)..

All the time navya is thinking about the woman's words...they reached school and the result was distribute to every class...

Returning from school , in bus..

Navya: ( happily) ishi...dekh mujhe kya mila...( Showing her the prize)..

Ishita: ( dow her head , sadly) kya...

Navya: main class mein first ayihu...

Ishita: ( sadly) oh...

Navyas smile vanish, seeing her sad face...she sit beside her...

Navya: kya huya ishi...tu dukhi kue hai..kisine kuch kha kya...

Ishita: nahi...

Navya: toh...

Ishita: meri result...

Navya: haan...

Ishita: main class mein first nahi ho payi...mujhe koyi prize nahi mila..balki main do subjects mein fail hote hote bacha hu...pata nahi meri kya hoga ghar jake...maine kha tha mammi se is bar main first zarur hungi...par...nahi ho payi...

Navya looking her prize after few minutes she remove the the stiker in which written her name..

They reach their house...

Navya : ( happily..) aunty...aunty...kha ho aap...

Pramila came out..

Pramila: kya huya navya beta...

Navya: dekho...ishi first huyi hai class mein...

Ishita shock..." Par"..

Pramila: ( happily) sach..

Nilima: mithyi lao bahu..

Pramila: abhi lati hu maa ji...

All feed her sweet...

Ishita: ( whisper) par meri result card...

Navya: batana ki piri calssi kihi result is bar thik nahi ayi hai...thik hai...( Smile)

Ishita: (smile) thanks di...and hug her...apne aaj mujhe bacha liya... Navya smile...

All are getting busy with ishita and congratulate her...

Navya leaveing the place silently...

Someone notice that..." Navya.."

Navya ( turn) ji uncle...

Rajesh: thanks beta tune aaj meri ishi ko khush kar diya...esehi mere beti ke sath hamesa rhena...or uski khusio ki dhyan rakh na...kabhi uski khushio ki kami hone maat dena...wada karo...

Navya: hm..uncle...wada karti hu...

Rajesh: pata tha mujhe tu kabhi bhi apni behan ko dukhi dekh hi nahi sakti...puts his hand on her head... And left the place...and navya stand there with lot of confusion...

In dinner...

All are discussing about their aim...

Pramila: navya..tum kya banna cahati hu badi hoke...

Navya: ( hopefully) ek cid officer...

Pramila: good...achi baat hai...mehenat koro zarrur banogi...

Navya smile...

Pramila: or ishi tu...

Ishita: mujhe bhi di ke tarha cid officer banni hai...

Pramila: yea toh bohut achi baat hai...

All smile and finish their dinner...

At night... Ishita slept..but not navya..she is syaring all stars...and engross in her thought...she remember all words of the woman...and then her mother's words...

**"Apni behan ka khayal rkhna...**

**Samajh mein ayega beta jab tum thodi si badi hogi..."**

Navya looking towords the sky.." main samajh gayi mammi…ap kya khena cahati thi..sab ki khayal kese rakhna hai main samajh gayi mammi...i missing you mammi papa..." Suddenly two stars which is so close, increasing theur brightness like they blessing her...navya smile...thinks that they are her parent... Went for bed...

* * *

aaj ke liya itna hi kesi thi batana maat bhool na...

Sachin's fan : thanks for review...ap ko zaya intezar nahi karbaungi sachin sir or dushant ki entry next chappy mein hi hoga..love you a lot meri sweety...

Piya: ab ap mujhse naraz toh nahi ho na... Happy reading dear...and thanks for review...

Jasmin: apki intezar khatam huyi...sorry late hogayi... Actually puja aa rhi hai...toh thodi si busy thi...and thanks for review...

Love for cid : thanks di...

Indusweety84437 : thanks dear...please review further...

Guest: thanks dear...janke achi lagi ki apko meri story achi lagti hai...age bhi aese hi support karna...love you dear...

Asd : thanks dear...

Thanks to all guest for your support and all silent readers...aese hi support karte rhena...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...

Bye...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone here is the next update...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

After 10 years...

In a beach , at 11 : 30 pm...

A silent darkness is present in the beach...ray of moon is playing hide and seek with dark clouds...cold breeze coming from the sea sight to wash people's tiredness of their busy life and to give a refreshing mind and heart,...

A girl is setting on a rock…breeze touch her hair and her hair going to back like they want to engross themselves in it's flow... She is writing something in paper...

A little far away...

A man is waiting for someone...after a while a gentleman came...

Man: ( smile ) hello sir...

Person:( smile) hello...layeho jo kha tha...

Man : are **sachin **sir… ap koyi kam doge or vo main na karu , kabhi ho sakta hai kya...

Sachin: thik hai thik hai...ab lao...

Man : ( giving him a paper ) lijiya...

He start to checking it...

Man : sir aaj kuch zyada hi late ho gaya hai na...

Sachin : haan vo bureau mein kuch zyada hi kam tha...

Man : oh acha...

Sachin: thik hai...dubara zarurat padega toh call karunga...abhi tum jaa sakte ho...

Man : ji zarur...abhi hum ate hai...

Man left the beach...

On the other hand...

The girl came down from the rock, puts the paper in a bottle , going towards the sea...

Sachin notice a black shadow in the moonlight, figure of a girl who wear a long ground , hair going towards back...and the girl self going towards sea slowly...which attract him most...

Sachin ( aside ) yea ladki...( Checking his watch ) vo bhi is waqt...

He infatuat towards the girl , follow her...

He puts his steps on the foot mark of the girl...

She threw the bottle in the sea...

Sachin reach there but found no one...the girl is vanished... Sachin looking here and there...suddenly something attract his eyes... Waves are carrying something for him...waves are breaking near him and he takes the thing... It's the same bottle which the girl threw a few moment ago...he feels a little smile on his face...he looks back for the last time and left the place...

In the navya's house...

The house is decorated with lights... Some people are in the house... Navya going to her room but stop by ishita...

Ishita: di...

Navya stop and turn...

Ishita: kha gayi thi party ko bich mei chod ke...

Navya: kahi nahi bas...

Ishita: sablog tujhe hi dhund rhe the...or tu abhi aarhi hai sabke jane ke badh...papa ne yea party humdono ke liya rakha tha , sirf mere liya nahi...

Navya smile...

Ishita: mujhe toh abhi bhi yakin nahi ho rhi hai ki main Cid office ban gayi hu...pata hai papa bohut khus hai...

Navya : hm...acha mai sone jaa rhi hu...kal pehela din hai zaldi uth na hai... Good night...

Ishita: ok navya goes to her room and lies in her bed , after some time she slept...

On the other hand...

Sachin enter and lock the door... , Turned and hits his head with someone..

Both: aahhaa...

Sachin : ( rubbing his head) yea kya hai... dushant...

Dushant: laga mujhe vo bhi bohut jor se...( Said like a baby)

Sachin: tu mere piche kya kar rha tha...vo bhi chup ke...

Dushant: vo main apka intezar kar rha tha...ap itne der kha the...or toh or tu apne hi ghar main chodi chupe kue guss rha hai...haan bolo...

Sachin : main vo ek khabri se milne gaya tha...

Dushant: oohh acha...vo toh thik hai... (He notice that sachin trying to hide something form him ) tere pass vo kya hai...

Sachin: kya hai kuch bhi toh nahi...

Dushant:nahi nahi tu bag ke piche kuch chupa rha hai...

Sachin : nahi baba aesa toh kuch bhi nahi hai...he slowly start to move from there and next moment he run and enter in his room...

Dushant follow him and hits the door...

Dushant: bhai darwaja kholo...

Sachin: nahi are baba mujhe fresh toh hone de...

Dushant: thik hai main sone jaa rha hu...khana khale na... Good night...

Sachin: hm good night...

After dinner , he came back to his room and open the paper...

In the paper...

Kya zindegi mein sab ko har khusi milti hai...kya zindegi sabko ek moka deta hai apni khusio ko khud ke daman mein bharne ka… agar deta hai toh mujhe kue nahi mili… mujhse kue vo sab kuch chin liya zindegine...

Kalse nayi job ke sath ek nayi safar ki surwat hogi...sablog honge aunty, uncle, choti par aplog nahi...meri zindegi hi adhuri hai kueki ek bache ke liya uski parents hi toh sab kuch hota hai, par meri nasib mein toh mammi papa ki khusi hi nahi hai toh fir main kisi or chiz ki khusi ke bade mein soch bhi kese sakti hu...

Ashirbadh kijiya , main apni zindegi ka dusri safar suru karne jaa rhi hu , kamse kam zindegi mere sath yeaha bhi koyi khel na khele, or yeaha aesa kuch na ho jo main nahi cahata...

Love you mammi papa..

Sachin sighs , after reading it...he outs it very carefully... And went for bed...he lies down on his bed... He can't sleep...his condition like, only his body is present in this world but not his heart and mind...he only thinks about the girl... One side , he thinks her figure and another side he thinks her words...

Sachin : ( aside) kon hai vo ladki...kitna dard hai uski in baato mein... Pata nahi vo fir waha ayegi yea nahi...mujhe usse milana hai use dakhna hai...pata nahi kue mujhe bhi uski dard mehesus ho rha hai...mujhe kal firse waha jana hoga...sayad vo firse waha aye...

With that thought he slept...

* * *

So aaj ke liya itna hi...sorry guys this time i'm too late...sorry yaar...vo main apni study mein busy thi or durga puja bhi samne hi hai...toh bohut sari shopping abhi bhi baki hai...i know this time update is too short but next time badi karne ki kosis karungi...

Sachin's fan : toh bolna ji kesi hai yea chappy...or yea chappy padh ke apki mood thik huyi yea nahi...love you dear...

Maya, Indusweety84437, Jasmin , riya, siya guddan : thanks dear ..keep supporting me like that...

Ashmika kv shareya fan : thanks di for guiding me...

Guest : ( who review on crossover ) thanks dear for supporting me...hm sahi kha...apne bohut logo ko pata hi nahi chala ki maine crossover mein apni story update kiya hai... Thanks yaar for guiding me...

And thanks to all guest and silent readers...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...

Bye...

Sharmi, lover of cid couple , i'm just change my username...


	4. First meeting

Hi guys...how are you all...hope fine...

So here is the next part...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

So let's start it...

Nextday...

Navya : ishi... Uth jaldi , dekh hum late ho jayange...

Ishita: (sleeply) hmm...

Navya: kya hm...

Ishita: hm..

Navya: had hai... Tu rhe yeaha main chali...

Ishita : hmm..

Navya:uff😌😌... Tu soti rhe..bye...

Ishita : hmm...

Navya left and went to pramila...

Navya: aunty main nikal rahi hu...

Pramila : par ishita kha hai...

Navya: vo abhi tak uthi hi nahi hai...

Pramila: kya...

Navya: hai...app utha dena or bejh dena bureau...main late ho rhi hu bye...

Pramila: par tu abhi kha ja rhi hai...

Navya :mandir jaa rhi hu...waha se bureau chali jaungi...bye..

And left the house...

After a little moment ishita get up...

Ishita : 😨.. sach mein di chali toh nahi gayi...

She get up quickly... Goes to pramila

Ishita : mammi...mammi...

Pramila : uth gati tu...

Ishita : haan...di kha hai...

Pramila : vo toh chali gayi...

Ishita : 😟... Ok..main tayar hone jaa rhi hu...

Pramila : haan jaldi ja..barna first day hi tu late jayegi...toh kya impression hogi haan...

Ishita : ho gaya ab main jau..

Pramila : hm..

Ishita left the place…

On the other hand...

Navya reached to temple...

Navya : pandit ji lijiya... ( Giving him a thali )

Pandit : do beta...

Navya :bohut tang karti hu na main apko...hamesa kuch na kuch bolti hi rheti hu...par aaj jyada tang nahi karungi...aaj apko thanks kehe ne ayihu...meri ek hi sapna tha cid officer banna...jo aaj pura ho gayi... Thank you... Thank you... Thank you so much...aaj main bohut khus hu...

Pandit : beta tika...

Navya forward her forehead...and he applying tika... And giving her the thali..she took blesses and goes towards her car...

Woman :aahha..

Navya look at her...

Navya : aunty ji kya huya... She hold her and help her to stand properly...

Woman : vo sirio se utharte waqt moch agayi...sayad...

Navya : ap bethiya phele... ( Navya sit her on stair...) Dikhayi kaha chot lagi hai...( She remove her slipper )

Woman : are beta kya kar rhi hu...tumhai pair pe haat dene ki koyi zarurat nahi hai...

Navya : kue...

Woman: are tum meri bachi jesi ho tumhe main kese apni pair pe haat lagane du haan...mujhe bilkul bhi achi nahi lag rahi hai... Tum utho pehele...

Navya : (smile ) bache toh bado ke asirbadh lete time bhi toh pair chute hai...

Woman : vo baat toh alag hai...

Navya : koyi alag baat nahi hai...app bhi toh meri mammi jesi ho...agar meri mammi ke pair pe chot lagti toh kya main aese hi dekhti kya... Nahi na... Toh... App mujhe dekhne dijiya... ( She examine her foot...and woman examine her…she smile a little...)

Navya : ab kya thori si aram mil rahi hai..

Woman : hmm..

Navya : app akeli ho ...

Woman :ha main akeli hi ati hu...

Navya : toh chaliya main apko ghar chod deti hu..

Woman : nahi deta main chali jaungi...tumhai taklif lene ki koyi zarurat nahi hai...

Navya : haan haan mujhe pata hai app chali jaogi...or wese bhi main apko puch nahi rhi hu...bata rhi hu...sirf aap mujhe apna address bataye...

Woman :😄.. tu nahi maane wali...chal...

Navya : 😊...chaliya...

They enjoying their little journey, reach to woman's house...and rang the bell...a young boy open the door...

Boy :mammi yea..😕...kon hai...

Woman : yea navya hai..

And the woman told every thing to the boy...

Boy : thank you so much...agar ap nahi hote toh mammi ko bohut taklif uthani padti...

Navya : koyi baat nahi...abhi ap unko andar leke jayea... Unhai pair main dard ho rhi hogi...aunty main chalti hu...

Woman: par aese kese ja rhi hai...ghar ke andar toh aa...

Navya : aaj nahi aunty phir kabhi...aaj mein late ho rhi hu...

Woman : par beta...

Navya : aunty please... Aaj nahi phir kabhi zarur aungi...pakka...

Woman : thik hai...

Navya : (smile ) bye...

Woman : ( smile ) bye...dhyan se jana...

Boy : ( smile )bye..

Navya smiles..

Navya left and reach to bureau, introduce herself and starts her work...

Ishita entered Hurridly...

Ishita : sub-inspecter ishita reporting on duty sir...

Her voice grabs everyone's attention...

They find a beautiful, tiny girl who says sorry through her eyes with a sweet smile...no one can say something on her smile... Acp welcome her warmly...she takes her seat beside her sister...

Ishita : di tu mujhe chod ke aa gayi...

Navya : toh kya karti , tu ghora bech ke jo so rahi thi...

Ishita : oho di kal party ke badh sone mein der ho gayi thi...thodi si...itni si.. ( make her face and show through her firgers )

Both smiles... Only one person draw her attention who looks at them... Both exchange their smile...

Ishita to navya's ear : yea Sachin sir hai na...

Navya : ha...

Isita shyly bow her head and starts her work...

After sometime...

Acp sir : sachin...

Sachin : yes sir...

Acp sir : tum navya or ishita is address pe jao... Wha pe ek admi ka khoon ho gaya hai... Jao or wha ke sare details collect karo..

All : yes sir... They left...

They reach to the address...

Sachin to a mam : apne hi call kiya tha..

Mam : ha sir...

Sachin : las kha hai...

Mam : sir ghar ke ander...

Sachin : chalo..

All entered into the house where the dead body is laying on the ground...

Sachin : isita tu pure ghar ko ache tarike se dhundo...delho kuch milta hai kya...

Ishita : ok sir..( she goes )

Sachin : navya body ko check karo...

Navya : yes sir...

Sachin : kya ap inhai jante the...

Man : ha sir inka name sujit hai...

Sachin : ok..toh apne exactly kya dekha...

Mam : sir main yeahase jaa rha tha…toh tabhi meri nazar inke ghar ke taraf pada...toh dekha ki darwaza thodisa khula huya rha...wha mujhe dikhyi diya ki yea jamin pe leta huya hai...mujhe laga sayad heart attack aya hai...par jab ander ake dekha toh mamla kuch or hi tha...

Sachin : hmm...

Navya : sir...

Sachin : ha navya...( Goes to her )

Navya :ye dekhiya nail or lips kale padh gaye hai...

Sachin : matlab ki ese jaher diya gaya hai...

Navya : ha sir or yea jala huya paper ki kuch parts hai...or ek empty envelope...

Sachin : empty envelope...

On the other hand, ishita searching the whole house, suddenly heard a unnatural sound and goes towards it... While she reach to the place, find a man doinh something with a painting...

Ishita : ( aside ) kahi yea khoni toh nahi...khon karne ke badh chodi bhi kar rha hai...

She goes towards him silently and place her gun on his head...

Ishita : hands up... He done this..

Man : kon ho...

Ishita : are wha...aaj kal toh khoni o ke dil main koyi dar hi nahi hai...ek toh khon karne ke badh chodi bhi kar rhe ho or upar se mujhe puch rahi ho , main kon hu...

Man : khoon...chodi...kiska khoon konsa chodi...or ho kon tum

Ishita : kiska khoon... Yar tumko akal hai yea nahi...akal ki kami hai... Barna konsa khooni khoon karne ke badh , itni der ruk ke chodi karta hai... Yar tum ko na main ek advice deti hu agli bar jab tum khoon karoge to khoon karke na turat sabut mita ke wha se bhag jana ok...

Mam : 😦😦..

Isita : or kon hu main...kya tum hai itna bhi nahi pata ki jaha khoon hota hai wha kon ate hai...cid... ( Say in some self-pride mood , for that she lose her concentration from the gun…that moment the man hold her hand , snatched her gun ,twisted arround and drag towards him, she directly hits his chest...)

Ishita : aaahhaa...

Man : pagal ho kya tum...kitni bolti ho...phele sunto lo samne wale ki baat...bas ghore pe sabar hoke chal pari...

Ishita : ( struggling to free herself ) kuch nahi sunni hai…chodo mujhe tum...

Sachin : yea abaz ( sound ) toh..

Navya : ishi ki hai...

They runs towards the sound...

Man : santh ho jao suno meri baat phele...main koyi khooni nahi hu...tum...

Ishita : galat soch rahi hu yehi bologe na...itni dimag hai mujh mein ki koyi bhi khooni apna identity reveal nahi karta hai...yeahi kheta hai main khooni nahi hu...😒😒..ab chodo mujhe...

Man : oho..😌😌..thanks to god, tumhai itna sara dimag dene ke liya...

Sachin : Dushyant ishita kya kar rhe ho tum dono... Tom and jerry ke tarha kue lad rhe ho...

Dushyant : bhai...

Sachin : chod use phele...dard ho raha hoga...

He removes her...

Sachin : kya kar rha tha...

Dushyant : vo ap isse pucho na...

Sachin looks at ishita..

Ishita : maine kya kiya hai...

Dushyant : oh na ji na apne toh kuch nahi kiya...bas phasi ke liya minimum jita obloquy chahiya utna hi laga rahi thi aap...bas itna hi...

Ishita : ok ok...sir kya ap ek dusre ko jante hai...

Sachin :ha yea mera bhai hai...or yea bhi cid officer hai.. Inspector Dushyant...

Now dushyant looks at her , she cut her tongue...he nods his hand and give a smile to navya...ishita notice that...

Ishita : ek minute di kya ap bhi ise janti thi...

Navya : ha aaj subha hi mili thi... Inke ghar pe...but yea nahi pata thi ki itni jaldi firse mulakat hogi...😊

Ishita : sab log jante sibay mere... ( Say in her cute way )

Sachin : wese tu yeaha kar kya rha hai?

Dushyant: actually sujit mera khabri hai usne mujhe kha tha ki abhi uske ghar ke picheke darwaze se ake is painting se collect kiye huye drag padler ke name le lu...

Navya : hm sujit ka khoon ho gaya hai or uska body hall main hai ..

Dushyant: what...par usne mujhe call kiya tha adha ghanta phele... Tab toh bilkul thik tha...

Sachin : matlab ki in adha ghante mein hi hiya hai ko huya hai..leken sujitne tujhe ese chodo ke tarha picheke darbawaza se ane ke liya kue kha...

Ishita : dekha ab toh tumhara khud ka bhai bhi same hi bol rha hai...

Dushyant give her a look...

Dushyant: main jab bhi sujit ke ghar aya hu picheke raste se hi aya hu...mujhe usne kha tha ki look ki chabi kha hai...or usne aaj hi lene ke liya kha tha sayad vo bohut serious hoga is liya...

Navya : toh kahi is ke liya ise apni jaan toh gabani nahi padhi...

Sachin : ho sakta hai...

Ishita : ha ho sakta hai jinka name hai yeha un logo ko pata chal gaya hoga...toh mar diya...

Dushyant nocking her...

Dushyant: (nocking her...)suno...

Ishita : ha bolo...

Dushyant : yeha sabne same baat kaha hai vo bhi just abhi toh tumhai firse repeat karna zaruri tha kya..(saying with a smiling face..)

Ishita : toh tumhai bhi meri har baat pe galtiya nikalni zaruri hai kya...( Saying in a smiling face )

Sachin : tum hono ka yeaha chuhe billio ke tarha jhagda karna zaruri hai kya...

All look at him... Navya brust out in laught...

Sachin : chalo... He left...navya also follow him...

Dushyant : wese manna padega tum ho bohut hi bewakuf..😂😂😋...he runs away..

Ishita : 😤😤😤 ...she also follow him...

They all went to bureau... Show every details to acp sir. They send the body to shalunkhe sir and now waiting for the report .. after all their own work ,all went to their house respectively...

In the sachin's house...

Sachin written something in the paper , put it in the bottle and left the house...

In the same beach, same place...

Sachin: god please vo ladki aaj aa jaye...usne meri din ki sukun or raatoki nind chin liya hai...kabse wait kar rha hu... Kya vo nahi ayegi...yea vo ake chali bhi gayi...Ek kam karta hu ise wahi pe rakh deta hu ..or thosi wait kar leta hu... Sayad vo aajaye...

After some minute he got a call from dushyant...

Dushyant : bhai kha hai tu maa tere liya kita paresan ho rahi hai...

Sachin : vo main thoda sa bahar aya hu...

Dushyant :tu zaldi se ghar wapis aa...

Sachin : ok ok aa raha hu...

Sachin cuts the call and turn arround and shock..he came near the bottle and took it...

Sachin : yea toh dusri bottle hai...matlab ki vo ladki ayi thi...oh god...chalo ab kya kar sakte hai or ek din ki intezar karna padega...

On the other hand,

The girl means navya : yea bottle...

* * *

So that's for today... Toh kesi thi aaj ki chppy... Hope ap logo ko achi lage..

Sayad ap log plot bhi bhool gaye honge..bohut dino ke badh update kar rahi hu...but if i got your support, i will update this story regularly...

So agar achi lagi hai toh zaldi zaldi review kar ke mujhe batayiya or agar koyi baat buri bhi lagi hai toh vo bhi batayea...

Thank you so much guys who review on the previous chapter...

Keep read and review...

Love you all...

Bye...


	5. Ehesas

Hi everyone , so here is the next update...

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake...

Navya runs towards her house..as soon as he enter into her , she open the the bottle...

Navya ( aside ) : kya yea bottle kal se wahi pe hai...kahi kisi ne padhi toh nahi na... ( She open the paper..)yea toh meri hamd writing nahi hai...oh sayad kisi or ka hoga...sayad bottle same hai...( She put the paper on her bed...).. kya mujhe yea padhni chahiya...nahi kisi or ki baate padhna sahi nahi hoga...but maan kar rahi hai pata nahi kue...padh ke dekh hi leti hu... She site under her blanket...and open the paer again...

In the paper

**Hi , mujhe nahi pata jo yea letter padh rahi hai vo kesi hai...kya vo khudsurat hai kya vo yehi rheti hai , kya karti hai vo kuch nahi...kue ki maine apko dekha hi nahi hai...dekha hai toh sirf apki padchayi or apki dil...ab ap sochoge ki main toh apse mila hi nahi toh dil kese dekh liya...toh iska answer bhi hai mere pass or vo hai apki baate...vo baate jo aap kisi ko khe nahi pati hai...vo baate jo aap ko ander hi ander kha rha hai..**

( her heartbeat became faster , she feels uneasy , restless , she feels a unknown feeling )

**"Pareants " bohut hi important role play karte hai hamare life mein...yea hai toh hum hai...yea nahi toh hum nahi... Par is safar mein har kisi ka sath humein zindegi ke aanth tak nahi milta hai...sayad Isiliya ise zindegi khete hai...zindegi apse kuch khas chiz chin leta hai toh kuch khas chiz deta bhi hai, humeine kabhi bhi niras nahi hona chahiya...har ek pal ko mhesus karna chahiya...**

**Wese apka office mein phela din kesa gaya...acha hi hoga hai na...kue ki mammi papa chahy kitna bhi door kue na ho humse...uski ashirbadh hamesahi hamare sath hota hai...**

**Main apse or ek baat khena chata hu.. I'm sorry... Maine apke permission ke bager apke baate padha ...par sayad ise hi kismaat khete hai...jis bottle ko apne samundar mein pheka tha...vohi samundar ne is bottle ko mere pass deke gaya... **

**Or hai ab zyada rona maat...is paper ko fold karte time huth (lips) pe muskurahat rheni chahiya...pata nahi kue but main nahi chata hu ki aaj ke badh tum tumhare akho mein asu aye...**

**Letter ki end mein kheta hu fir milenge...**

She put it beside her...she feels some different feeling...tears are following...she try to control but they didn't listen to her...suddenly she remembers " **main nahi chata hu ki aaj ke badh tum tumhare akho mein asu aye...**" She removes her tears...she don't know why she do that whatever he said...but now she felt , she got someone , someone special who stands beside her...

Navya : kon ho tum...achanak se yesab...

On the other...

Sachin is thinking about the girl...

Dushyant : bhai kha gayab ho jate ho...ese...

Sachin 's maa : ha beta dushant sahi khe rha hai...kamse kam bata kar toh jaa sakta hai na...kitni fikar ho rahi thi...

Sachin ( aside ) : agar bata ke jata toh app log meri tag kich kich ke kich kich ke eiffel tower kesa lamba kar dete...

Sachin came and hugs her form back side...

Sachin :( in hug , smile ) maa ap itni fikar kue kar rheto hamesa...apki tabiyat kharap ho jayegi...so no fikar...or wese bhi mujhe kya hole wala hai...aap ho na...

Sachin's maa : ha ha khele..jab tu papa banega na tab samjhe tu ga... or agar tujhe meri tabiyat ki itni fikar hai toh ese sataya maat kar ka samjha...

Sachin : ok meri jaan...sorry...

Dushyant: wese bhai ap gaye kha the... ( Makeing a very serious face like he interrogate someone )

Sachin : maa maa

Sachin 's, maa : haa beta...

Sachin : mujhe na bohut hii jor ki nid aa rha hai...main na sone jaa rha hu good night maa... Good night dushu...

Sachin's maa : jaa so jaa...good night...

Sachin goes to his bed...

Dushyant :( aside ) kuch toh garbar hai...bhai zarur kuch chupa rhe hai...hmm..pata toh lagana padega...akhir bhai toh app ka hi huu... Hahaha...

Sachin'maa came near to him and hits at his head...

Dushyant : aahaa..maa kya huya...

Sachin's maa : yeha wha dimag lagane se behetar hai...jaa ke so ja jaa...

He hugs her and smile...

Dushyant : good night maa..

Sachin's maa : good night beta...

All goes to their room respectively...

In sachin's room...

Sachin : shit... Agar main us taraf muh karke baat karta toh sayad main use dekh pata...khir ab kal tak intezar karna hoga... ( Making a sad face site on the bed )...aaj ki paper... ( He opens the paper...)

In the paper...

**Maa maa maa aaj ki din bohut hi achi guzri...i'm soooo happy...thank you mammi papa meri har kadam mein meri sath dene ke liya...ese hi mere sath hamesa rhena...bye...good night...**

Sachin ( smile ) acha toh hona hi tha...tumhare mammi papa ke sath sath koyi or bhi hai jisne duya kiya hai...par apko kese pata hogi...kitni masoom hai... ( He hugs the paper tightly...) Good nightt... ( Smile and take his sleep )

Next morning...in the bureau...

Acp sir : daya postmortem ka report Aa gaya...

Daya : nahi sir...vo sachin navya or ishita lane gaye hai...

Acp sir: ok...

In the lab...

They enter and ask about the report...

Sachin : sir report ready hai...

Salunkhe :( smile ) are sachin aao aao...( Salunkhe looks at sachin behind , and all follow him...)

Sachin : kya huya sir...app ese kya dekh rahe hai...

Salunkhe : ( in shock ) are aaj suraj ( sun ) konse disha se nikla hai bahi...aaj lab mein abhijeet babu dikhy nahi de rhe hai...kya baat hai... ( He looks at tarika... )

Tarika : vo H.. ( she stop her tongue ) vo...vo mujhe kya pata sir...main toh yehi hu subha se...fir.. ( smile...)

Sachin hides his smile ...

Salunkhe ( to sachin ): kha hai aaj bhai sahab...

Sachin : sir vo unhai aaj HQ mein kam hai thoda sa...toh...acha report...

Salunkhe : ha ha report... (He gives it.. ) yea lo...mauth toh poison ke bajhe se hi huya hai...

Sachin : hm vo toh navya ne bataya hi tha...

Salunkhe : hm wese yea navys kon..

Sachin : oh sir yea hai inspector navya..

Navya : ( smile ) hello sir...

Salunkhe :( smile ) hello hello...

Sachin : or yea hai sub-inspector ishita...

Ishita : ( smile ) hello..

Salunkhe : ( smile ) hello..sachin baki sab is report mein hai..

Sachin : ok sir..

They left...

In the car...

Sachin is driving the car..ishita site beside him...navya site at their back...

Navya continuously notice sachin's attitude who is smiling for unknow reason... Suddenly sachin notice that and became uncomfortable...

Sachin :( hesitatingly ) kya huya ishita...kya dekh rahi ho...

Ishita : sir aap aaj bohut khus ho hai na..

Sachin : tumhai yesa kue lagta hai...

Ishita : kue ki aap ke juban se muskurahat kam hi nahi ho raha hai...

Sachin smiles...

Ishita : or muskurate hiye aap bohut ache lag rhe ho...

Sachin became shock for her sudden statement and looks at her... Immediately she turns her face towards outside...

Ishita : ( aside ) uff ohh main bhi na...

Now Sachin looks at navya through the side mirror... She is busy in her own world and a sweet smile also present on her lips about which she is unawer... He smiles on her and turns forword...

Navya : kon hai vo...use meri itni fikar kue hai...usne mujhe positive energy dene ke liya itna samjhaya...kya koyi kisi anjan insan ke liya itna karta hai...pata nahi kue mujhe vo bohut apna lag rha hai...esi toh nahi honi chahiya...main toh use jaanta tak nahi...kabbi mili hi nahi...fir kue...mujhe aaj wha jana hai...agar vo wha huya toh...main kya karu...apni identity batana sahi hoga kya...

Her thought disturbed by a cough...

Navya : kya huya ishi...

Ishita : di humna bureau pohuch gaye hai app kha koyi huyo thi...kab se bula rahi hu...

Navya : kuch nahi... ( She get out from car )

Ishita : ( rising her eyebrow ) sach mein...

Navya : ha ha sach mein...ab chal jaldi..late ho rhe hai hum...

Ishita : ( aside ) nahi di app kuch chupa rahi ho...aap mujhse aaj kal baate bhi chupane lagi ho... ( Making a sab face )..lagta hai mujhe hi pata lagani hogi...

In the bureau...

Acp sir : dushyant kuch or pata chala un drugs padler ke bade mein...

Dushyant : ha sir sab ka aadde ke bade mein pata chala hai...

Acp sir: good toh der kis baat ka kar rhe ho...jao or raid maro...

Dushyant : ok sir...

Sachin navya and ishita enter...

Acp sir : sachin bhi aa gaya hai..tum sab apna apna plan banalo..

All : ok...

After some time...

Daya : sir plan ready hai...

Acp sir: good...

Daya: sir usne 3 gang ka nam hai toh hum 3 groups meib divided ho jate hai..

Acp sir: hm...daya abhijeet shreya or nikhil ek team...sachin dushyant navya or ishita ek team mein...or main freedy pankaj or divya ek team mein...

All : ok sir...

In the evening, at the night club...

Sachin and dushyant is already present...dushyant takeing a cold drink...after a moment everyone's eyes are geting fix only on figure...and it's ishita who is in a black a-line dress, open hair...navya enter after her...she is in simple high neck top in pich colour and jeans...everyone just looking at ishita and dushyant looks at everyone's face...and then looks towards himself...

Sachin : itna bhi jealous maat ho...

Dushyant : main or jealous bikul nahi...

Sachin starts laughing...

Sachin : thik hai tu maat bol but tera nak bol rha hai ki tu ishita se jealous hai..dekh toh sahi lal ho gaya hai...

Dushyant : ha ha thik hai maan ta hu main jealous hu...are hadh hai...ladke toh ladke ladkiya bhi use hi dekh rahe hai...kam se kam ladkiya toh meri taraf ho sakte hai na...

Navya came to them.." kya huya..."

Sachin : jelo...

Dushyant :( loudly ) kuch nahi ...kuchhh nahi...hum discussion kar rhe the case ke bade mein...

Navya : sir gang to hai but uska leader nahi...

Sachin : ha thoda sa or wait kar lete hai...sabar ka fal mitta hota hai...

Dushyant : kabhi kabhi test less bhi hoti hai...( Looking towards ishita who is enjoying the club)

Navya: kya...

Sachin : kuch nahi...chalo hum dusri taraf cover karte hai...

Navya : ( confuse ) hmm...

A boy is tryin to talk with ishita...

Boy : hey hi..

Ishita didn't give him attention... The boy came infront of her...

Boy ( smile ): hey hi kabse bularaha hi tumhai...

Ishita ( with attitude) : ok bye... And turn... But the boy hold her hand...

Boy : hi ja jabab bye nahi baby hi hota hai...agar tum chaho toh ek warm kiss se jabab de sakti ho...

Ishita :haat chod barna...kan ke niche esi lagaungi na din mein chand tare panchi sab dhikhyi dene lagenge...

Boy : acha... Chal chod diya...kar joo karna na isi bahane humein apki touch pane ki moka milega... Next moment she give him a tight slape...the boy looks at her angrily...

Boy : tune mujhe...but he stop and his facial expressions became change...she turn and see that sachin is folding his sleeve and his gun is peek from his coat...she looks at the boy...the boy is began to sweating to see the gun and sachin's expression...

Boy : sorry behan... Aage se esi galti kabhi nahi hoga...club ke sare ladkiyo se main kal rakhi badunga...behan mujhe maaf kar do...

Ishita : pakka na rakhi badhoge...

Boy : ha ha... Bhagwan ki kasam...

Ishita rising her eyebrow...

Boy ( smile ) : nahi nahi khud ki kasam...

Ishita : hmm ab thik. Hai...

Sachin goes other direction...

Ishita smile on his reaction..

Dushyant :( smile ) himat hai ladki hai...or kubsurti bhi...

Sachin : hai na khubsurat...

Dushyant : ( unconsciously ) bohut...( He understands what he said... ).. are nahi nahi...

Sachin laughing and starts to teasing him and ishita smile on sachin's laugh...navya signal her that the leader is enter into the club...she signal others two...after a little time they caught them and drag then to bureau...

On the other side , nest two groups are also succes in their work...now they are interoget them...

Acp sir : batao sujit ko kue mara...

They didn't say...

Acp sir : ( loudly) batao jaldi...

1 person : main kisi kisi sujit ko nahi janta... Kon hai yea sujit...

Acp sir ( smile ) dekha kya khe rhe hai , sujit ko nahi jante hai yea... ( He show them sujit's picture) yea hai sujit... Kon...

All : sujit...

Acp sir : ha...ab kuch yad aya yea abhi bhi dimag ki baati gul hai...

2person : sir main nahi janta yea kon hai...toh ise kue marunga...

3 person : ha sir main bhi nahi janta hu...or hum itne bhi gire huye nahi hai ki insan ka murder kar de...

Acp sir : suna sabne gire huye nahi hai yea log...

Sachin : sir agar yea log ise nahi jante hai toh...khoon kisi or ne kiya hai...

1 person : ( happily ) toh hum bach gaye...

Acp sir : ( smile ) ha ha bach gaye...phasi ke fande se...par jail se nahi...drugs bech toh ho...masoom logo ki zindegiya barbadh karte ho..or khete hai bach gaye...

Dushyant : sir toh humein ab kya karna...

Daya : humine suru se suru karna hoga...

Acp sir : hmm...aaj raat kafi ho gaya hai..tum log jaao...kal firse nayi tarike se investigation suru karenge...

All : ok sir...

In the parking lot..

Seeing his watch , sachin necame restless...

Sachin : late ho gaya main sayad...kahi vo chahi na jaye...mujhe jaldi se beach pohuch na hoga... He open his car...

Ishita : sir thodi si hi too late huyi hai itni jald bazi maat kijiya...

Navya : kahi jana hai kya sir...

Sachin : ha vo main bohut late ho gaya hu sayad abhi main ata hu...

Navya : but sor dushyant koto...( He runs away )

Dushyant ( runing ) : bhaii bhaii...ohhooo...bhai kha gaye...

Ishita : kahi jana hai unhai...

Dushyant : bhai bhi na pagal ho gaye hai...are main aaj apna bike nahi laya hu...or mujhe bina liye chale gaye...

Navya : koyi baat nahi... Main tumhai chod deti hu...

Ishita : koyi zarurat nahi hai...

Navya : ishi..esa nahi bolte hai...

Ishita : di mujhe bohut bhuk lagi hai...chalo jaldi...

Dushyant : ha ha main bhi akele jaa sakta hu...oe wese bhi abhi mujhe kahi or jana hai...bye...he runs after sachin's car...

Ishita : ese kya ho gaya...

Navya : tujhe matlan...ab beth jaldi...mujhe kuch kam hai...

Ishita : konsi kam

Navya : hai kuch...tu beth na jaldi...

She starts her car and went to her house...

* * *

Ok that's for today...how is it.. hope ki sab ne enjoy kiya hai... So let's see ki aage kya hota hai...or yea chapter kesi lagi hai yea bolna maat bhool na (* wink *)

And wish you all a very happy new year...

Sachin's fan : thank you so so much... I'm really glad that you enjoying the previous chapter...

Noor : thanks dear...

Guest : thank you so much dear...

Guest : thank you so much dear...

Indu Tiruvedula: thanks dear...

All the guest thank you soo much ..

Mannat : thanks dear review ke liya...ha maine bohut wait karbaya hai...iske liya sorry...i'm also feeling very bad for that... But itni late ab nahi hogi...

Sach mein main bohut khus ho gayi ki aap logo ko yea story yad hai bohut dino badh update kiya hai...maine expect nahi kiya tha ki review ayege...but i'm happy to see your comments... Thanks to all for this... Or hope ki aage bhi ese hi reviews ate rahe...

Or ek baat maine ek dareya story bhi publish kiya hai , so if you want chack it...

Thanks

Read and review

Bye..


	6. Found the love

Hi guys..here is the next chapter.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistake..

Sachin running his car very fastly and Dushyant is behind him...

Dushyant ( to driver ) bhaiya please thoda sa fast chalaye...

Driver : bhai yea auto hai roket nahi...agar khena hi hai toh jinka picha aap kar rhe hai unko kekhiye thosa sa dheere chale ne ko...

Dushyant : ( make a face ) whaa kya suggestion hai...

After a while sachin take a turn and dushyant lose him...

Dushyant : loo...ho gaya... We lose him... ( Make a annoyancen face )

Here , sachin reach to the beach and waiting for her...

On the other hand , navya reacher to her house , quickly take her bag and came out from her room gingerly...seeing a foot , she stop and looks toward the person with a wild smile... And it's ishita...

Ishita : dii...

Navya : ( looking here and there ) ha kuch bolna hai tujhe...

Ishita : ji puchna hai...

Navya says nothing , only blinking her eyes...

Ishita : ese chup chup ke kha jaa rahi hai... Bol bol...

Navya : kha jaa rahi thi... ( Make a thinking face ) jaa toh rahi thi dost ke pass kue..

Ishita : bina dinner kare...

Navya : ha main uske sath kha lungi...

Pramila : kue navya...

Navya : anuty vo kuch kam thi isiliya...

Pramila : kam toh kal subha bhi ho sakti hai na... Or subha hone mein time hi kitni hai... Or bina dinner karke kisi ko bina bole jane ke kya zarurat hai...

Navya says nothing...

Ishita : or aaj maa ne tere or mere , dono ki favorite khana banaya hai...

Parmila goes near navya and palce her hand on her cheek...

Pramila : kahi esa toh nahi ki navya ko apni aunty ki haat ki khana achi nahi lag rahi hai...

Navya : nahi aunty esi kuch nahi hai... Aap mere liya kya ho aap ko bhi pata hai...toh fir...

Pramila : ( with little smile ) main toh mazak kar rahi thi... Mujhe pata hai main tumhare liya kya hu...

Ishita : ohhoo...yea drama badh karo... Mujhe bohut bhuk lagi hai... Khana khani hai mujhe...aap logo ki bhari bharkam baate nahi...

Pramila : ishitaa...

Ishita : maa... Please...

Rajesh : kya huya meri beti please kue bol rahi hai...

Ishita : papa... ( Smile and hug him )

Pramila: kuch nahi...apki beti ko bhuk lagi hai...

Rajesh : aree meri beti ko bhuk lagi hai...toh khane ko kue nahi diya abhi tak...chalo chalo jaldi dinner larte hai...

Pramila : ha chaliya...navya aa jaa...or itni raat ko kahi jane ki zarurat nahi hai...

Navya : hmm... ( She enter into her room, put her bag , and feeling sad )

While all having their dinner, navya can't concentrate in her dinner , she is in her own world... No one notice that except one, pramila...

In the beach...

Sachin is continuously waiting for her and watching his wrist watch again and again...

Sachin : kahi mein late toh nahi ho gaya na... Sayad...par aaj toh koyi bottle nahi hai... Pani ke bahao ( flow ) mein sayad kahi or na chala jaye... ( Suddenly he notice a man who is collecting his goods , he went to him )

Sachin : suniya...

Man : ji sahab mere sare saman bik ( sold )

Sachin : nahi mujhe kuch nahi chahiya , sirf kuch information chahiya...

Man : ji main samjha nahi...

Sachin : matlab ki mujhe kuch jan na hai apse...

Man : kya jan na hai apko...

Sachin : aap kitne der se yeaha hai...

Man: main toh sham se yeaha hu...

Sachin : toh kya apne kisi ladki ko kya dekha hai...kuch der phele...

Man : yeatoh bohut sare ladkiya thi...kese phechanu main...

Sachin : vo ladki particularly wha ( pointing the place ) ati hai or uske pass ek bottle zarur rheti hai...kya apne dekha hai esi ladki ko...

Man : nahi sahab maine nahi dikha hai esi koyi ladki ko...

Sachin : acha... Ok... Aap yea rakhiya... ( Giving him some momey )

Man taking it happily " dhanya badh sahab "

Sachin : smile...

He written something in the paper , implant in the bottle , put it on the rock and goes out from there...after a while he reach to his house. His mother open his door. Even he didn't give his mother a smile and wanna going his room...

Sachin 's maa : sachin... Haat muh dhole main khana lagati hu...

Sachin : nahi maa bhuk nahi hai... Mujhe nid aa rha hai , mujhe sona hai... And he goes...

Dushyant came out from his room...

Sachin 's maa : kuch huya hai kya tum logo ke office mein...

Dushyant : nahi maa...sayad kahi or kuch huya hai...

Sachin's maa: pata lagane ki kosis ki...kha or kya huya hai...

Dushyant : kiya tha...par bhai nikal gaye the...

Sachin'smaa:hmm...

All goes for their bed...

In the navya's house...

In the ishita's room :

Ishita is lying on her bed with her dog on which she outpouring her love. Suddenly it licks her , she laugh and touch it's cheek...

Ishita : pata hai guju ( dog's name ) aaj kal na mujhe bohut ajib ajib si feeling ho rahi hai... Har chiz mujhe bohut achi lagne lagi hai... Betuke baato pe bhi pagalo ke tarha hasne lagti hu... ( Laugh ).. hmm kya ho gaya hai mujhe... ( To it's ear ) ek secret baat batu kya...( The dog nods it's head ) mujhe na aaj kal romantic gaane sune ki maan karta hai... ( Laugh shyly ) kisi ko baata na maat...ok...tujhe pata hai meri na jo Senior hai sachin sir, ek dam na gentel man hai...maine aaj notice kiya hai pata hai kite sare ladkiya unke taraf dekh rahi thi but vo kisi ko bhi nahi dekha , esa nahi hai ki unko pata nahi chala...jaha jaha vo ladkiya the na wha se door bhag rhe... ( Laugh ) or vo ladke ki toh pasina hi chut gaya...( Laugh ) chera dekhne layak thi... Or maine bhi achi khasi thapad mari hai...esa nahi hai ki maine kuch nahi kiya...maine bhi kiya hai...kya vo mujhe passand karte hai...( Shyly ) sayad barna vo ese react nahi karte kue ki wha or bhi bohut log the dushyant tha vo bhi mujhe protect kar sakta tha... ( Worried face ) main kya bol rahi hu dushyant meri madat karega...esa toh tab hi ho sakta hai jab chand , suraj ek sath nachne lagenge... Hmm...philhal toh sachin sir mere liya special hai...bohut special... ( Dog makes it's sound ) kya huya...tujhe sona hai kya...( Look at the watch ) oh ha 12 : 45 ho gayi... Chal sote hai...or aaj meri nid toh bohut hi achi hone wali hai... Good night guju...( It also say something in it's language)... Both slept...

In navya's room...

She is restless , just walking here and there...

Navya : mera dil khe rahi hai vi zarur aya hoga wha...par main toh jaa hi nahi payi...or na hi jo maine likha tha vo de payi... Esa lag rha hai ki meri dil mein ek tufan chal rahi hai... She sit on her bed...

In sachin's room

Sachin tightly hold his pillow , a drop of tears came out...

Sachin : sachin kese tu bina jane kisi ko bhi apna maane laga tu... Lagti kiya tune...

Par main kya karu first time vo padhte hi laga ki koyi apna hai vo...apno si feeling aya... Emotion mein bhe ( flow) gaya tha... Ha kiya hai galti maine..use bura laga isiliya toh nahi ayi vo...sayad use meri zarurat nahi... Sachin ab tu so jaa... Vo ab kabhi nahi ane wali...

In navya's room...

Navya get up from her bed ,

Navya : dil meri bhari ho rahi hai...maan kar rahi hai ro lu... Use bura laga hoga...kya usne mere liya aaj bhi koyi letter choda hoga... Agar choda hai toh mujhe wha jana chahiya...barna vo mujhe nahi milne wali hai...lagta hai sab log so gaye hai... ( She came out silently and look around , find no one , and sliped into the darkness . But she cannot hide herself from one )

Pramila : mare nama karne ke bawajud navya ghar se bahar gayi...vo bhi itni raat ko...kuch toh chal rahi hai...

She reached to the beach , find the bottle take it and back to her house...

In navya's room...

She opens the letter...

Navya: sare words kate huye kue hai...

**Hey hi, don't know , why i'm writting this letter , since i will meet with you , a few minutes latter...fir bhi likh rha hu...agar last night ki tarha agar tum mere akho se khelte huye nikal gayi toh... Tab toh yea latter ki kam ayega...or wese bhi is tarha letter likhne ka maja toh kuch or hi hai...( Teasing )... **

**Hope ki apko meri bato ka bura nahi laga, jo maine last letter mein kha tha... **

**I feels that you are very special to me , i feels a close attachment with you.. **

**Tum soch rahi ho sayad , ki main yea sab tumha ese kese bol raha hu bina hesitation ke... Agar tum meri samne hoti toh sayad kuch bol bhi nahi pata mein... Kapme lagta , par is letter se tum tak vo sare words pohochana chahata hu...tumhare jabab ka intezar rahega.****..letter ke ant mein kheta hu " **_**fir milenge ... "**_

Navya : yea kata huya kue hai...

( In letter )

**Sayad tumhai meri bate majak laga yeafir tumhe laga ki maine koyi game khela hai... Mera koyi bad intention nahi tha...firbhi agar tumhai mujhe se nahi milna hai toh hum kabhi nahi milenge...**

_This words thud for her , she makes some feeling about him... She starts to make his imagination... She wants to meet with him for one time...she wants to see that person who thinks about her even when he didn't know her...unknow tears came out... She feels that she lost something from her which is most previous for her... She can't sleep , only his words running in her mind . Like that she passed that night... _

Next morning...

All present in the bureau. They discussions about the case.

Acp sir : sachin...kuch jale huye paper mila tha na wha..

Sachin : ha sir..

Acp sir : kya tha vo...salunkhe ne kuch kha ..

Navya: sir unhone kha tha baki sab report mein hai...

Acp sir : dushyant dekho jara.

Dushyant : ok sir.. (he opens it).. sir vo greeting card jesa kuch tha...

Ishita : sir ye case toh or bhi zyada ulajhta jaa rhi hai...

Acp sir : hmm... ( Phone rang )

Sachin : hello..

caller : ***

Sachin : ok... ( Cut the call ) sir or ek khoon huya hai...

The team goes to the crime sport... Like that they spend their whole day to find clew. All came with almost empty hand in the evening... All were tired so acp sir give them leave...

Navya : ( aside ) ek kam karti hu... Aaj ghar nahi sidha beach jati hu...yehi thik rahe ga...

Ishita : chale di...

Navya : ishi , tu ghar chali jaa mujhe kuch kam hai vo kar ke ati hu... ( Goes out )

Dushyant : bhai apko bhi toh kam hai na...

Sachin : nahi mujhe koyi kam nahi hai...bas jo file HQ mein submit karna hai use recheck karna hai...

Dushyant : (. Horrible face ) seriously bhai...

Sachin : ha ab beth barna tujhe yeha chod ke chala jaunga...

Dushyant : are nahi nahi bhai...

All went to their home...

On the other hand , in the beach , she is waiting for him with a hope that he will come , may be... Time passed one by one... No one stop the stick of the watch...oh the stick has no work... it's just passing hours... Complete darkness touch the earth... Cold wind starts it singing and dancing which makes her trembling ... She sit on the rock and looks at the moon , rubbing her hands...suddenly she feels something warm...it's a jacket... Then she notice the arm , the the body then the smiling face... She became shock...she stood up...

Navya : aap...sachin sir...yeaha...

Sachin ( smiling ) hmm.. kal ke liya mafi magne ayi ho...

Navya : toh vo aap hai...

Sachin : ha vo main hu...

Navya : par apko kese pata ki vo ladki main hu...

Sachin : tumhari hand writing... Ghar jake jab file rechack kar rha tha wha tumhari signature dekha... Fir ek ek karke sare bikhre panne ( page ) jod ne lage toh apka chehera ( face ) bana... ( Romantically )

Navya ( shyly smile ) sorry kal vo...

Sachin holds her hand...

Sachin : sorry maat bolo... Maine bhi rudely likh diya tha bohut kuch...

Navya : ( tears rolling ) mujhe laga hi nahi tha ki tum aoge...kabhi tumse mil paungi...

Both touchs their forehead together...

Sachin : mujhe bhi nahi...( Tears rolling )

* * *

Aaj ke liya itna hi...boring huya toh sorry... Idea ki lacking ke waja se ye wali chapter utni achi nahi likh payi... But fir bhi batana maat bhool na kesi bani hai... ( Wink )...

Noor : ji app mujhe yad ho...main achi hu... Ap kesi ho dear... ? Thanks itna pyaar dene ke liya...

Sachin's fan : thanks my dear...

Mannat : thanks dear...

Hina : thanks dear...

Shammu: thanks dear...ha is mein bhi song wali parts honge...

And the guest who said to update the chapters frequently, i wants say dear i will try my best and thanks for your review...

And all my lovely guest thank you so much for your lovely review...

Love you all...

Read and review...

Bye...


	7. chapter 7

update became stopping for few months. you know what , what happened during those months ? After founding each other love , they became different to the others. Rest of the time they spend with each other at the day and chatting for the night. They goes to ride , beach , some time for dinner. those are the happiest moments for them. Even they didn't think of worries of the society or the other.

but does not mean that they give less important to their work. In their working time they solved the case together. like about the last case . they caught the killer of sujit , he was killed by a serial killed who killed only the informer of the police by the poison which was on the the greeting card.

In spite of all some things really changed in them. Navya get very trivial time for her family. some time ishita wants to talk with her about her new feeling for sachin but she couldn't give her time. Her aunty was alert from that day when she left her house ignoring her words. But ishita is still confused or better say irritated with her behaviour. now she never leaves her phone along with ishita. she maintain her privacy very much . looking very happy always. this kind of changes come in navya's life .

on the other hand Sachin 's family also notice the same thing. his brother known very well that what is happening to him and he told that to his mother.

the difference between two family is Sachin's family is happy to know that someone special come in his life.

but navya's special person drove away her from her family.

since it has spend some month. but nothing have been changed between ishita and dushant , except one thing . They always fighting with each other but if someone do something wrong with one then god have to come to save him or her from them. they know what is their chemistry.

* * *

the door bell of Sachin's house rang.

sachin'maa : kon hai dekhti hoon !

sachin : tu mere plate se hamesha meri hissa le leta hai...

dushant : ha ha maja ata hai...

sachin'maa : chup karo dono...

she opened the door. all confused except sachin became worried. both stand up and put their plates on the table.

sachin ( murmured ) : yea yaha kue ayi !

dushant give him a look like " aap ko nahi pata kue ayi ! "

sachin'maa : tumhai aaj kal meri yaad kuch zyada hi nahi aa rahi hai kya ? ( she asked with a smiling and teasing voice ) 1 hafte mein 2 bar...

sachin ( murmured) : kuch zyada hi ho gaya na !

navya : ( hesitantly) acha toh nahi aana chaiye tha... thik hai main chali jati hoon.. ( she turned back )

sachin ( murmured) : maa...rok lo please barna mujh pe gussa utaregi...

sachin'maa : ab aa hi gaye toh andar bhi aa jao.. ee ghar se nahi jate...

navya : ( entering into the house ) thank you... wese bhi mujhe apke bete ne hi bulaya tha !

Sachin'maa : hooo... ( making a open mouth face and she simply nodded her heand closing her eyes )

sachin : aayiii... mar..ba..ye..giiii...

Sachin'maa : konsa wala ?

she mark to sachin. sachin'maa straightly looked at him.

sachin : maa...vo..file..file..

dushant : file ! konsa file sare file ki kam toh aap mujhse hi karbate ho ! ek minute us din apne kuch kha tha...

**" ****sachin : dushu..sun na..**

**dushant : kya hai ? ( lying down in his bed and do something in his phone )**

**sachin : ek kam kar dega mera..**

**dushant : ( making a annoying face ) kya**

**sachin : main na ek khabri se mile jaa raha hoon... tu please is file ko complet kar dena..main 2 yea 3 ghante mein aa jaunga..pakka...**

**dushant : mujhe kya lega ?**

**sachin : chocolate !**

**dushant : nahi...is bar butter scotch icecream chahiye**

**sachin : pakka done..**

**dushant : toh fir kam bhi done..**

**after completing his his work, dushant went to sachin 's room .**

**dushant : ho gaya..**

**sachin : tera ice-cream freeze mein pada hai..**

**dushant : yea kya hai movie tickets...do do.. umm...**

**sachin : ha vo cinema hall mein gaya tha use milne..**

**dushant : milne jaake pura show dekh ke aye kya...**

**sachin : teri ice-cream pighal jayegi.**

**dushant : freeze mein hai...baat ko maat gumao**

**sachin : main kha lunga teri ice-cream..**

**dushant : bhaii..** **" **

remembering this incident ' he looking at sachin furiously.

dushant : matlab us din app dono movie dekhne gaye the !

sachin ( with a wild smile ) haa...

sachin'maa : aur toh us din bhi meri akhone dhoka nahi khaya tha !

**" navya : meri shopping ho gayi ab ****aapki kate hai..**

**sachin : meri !**

**navya : drama maat karo chaloo...**

**both reached to the mens men's collection. she choose a t-shirt and put on to look that is it suit for him or not. she put it back and take the another.**

**navya : yea achi lagegi...hai na !.. dekho..**

**he is looking at mirror to look himself but he can saw the figure of his mother. actually it's not a figure actually it is him mother.**

**sachin : maa...**

**navya : what !**

**navya : pakro..ise**

**without wasting any second, he looked himself in the trial room. she is totally confuse but next word do clear all.**

**Sachin'maa : navya ?**

**navya : a..un..ty..( smiling )**

**sachin'maa: kesi ho beta..**

**navya : main thik hoon aap kesi hoon ?**

**Sachin 'maa : main bhi... family ke liya shopping kar rahi hoon..**

**navya : ha uncle ke liya shirt dekh rahi thi..**

**sachin'maa: yea colour kuch zyada hi bright nahi hai tumhari uncle ki age ki hisab se ?**

**navya : acha... main change kar leti hoon..**

**sachin'maa : acha...navya mujhe na laga ki maine yaha sachin ko dekha.. is aayne mein..**

**navya : ha yaha pe koyi tha par vo Sachin sir nahi the ..**

**sachin ' maa : acha..**

**navya : ha...**

**sachin'maa : acha chalo sath mein hi shopping kar lete hai ..**

**navya : ha chaliye..**

**Sachin'maa : mujhe bhi sachin aur dushant ke kiye kapde lene hai..**

**sachin : aur main yaha kabtak band rahuu...**

**after some day he wear a t-shirt and his mother keenly look at him .**

**Sachin' maa : tune ya kab liya ?**

**sachin : kue ?**

**sachin'maa : same dress navya le rahi thi us din...aur waha pe main..**

**sachin : kya maa duniya mein ek hi piece ki shirt hota hai kya... aap bhi na maa...**

**Sachin'maa: par..**

**Sachin: main chalta hoon bye .."**

sachin'maa : betaa...

dushant : bhaii...

sachin : hm.. toh kya kuch bolne ki zarurat hai kya ! ( looking at both )

both : nahi...

Sachin'maa : thik hai tum dono bate karo... main apna kam kar leti hoon..

dushant : main bhi bye..

sachin : chale..

navya : hm

sachin's room ;

sachin : kya idea hai mujhe heart attack dene ki..

navya : are... main akele kue fasu... tum mein bhi toh fasna chahiye na...akhir hum jobhi karenge sath sath hi karenge na...

sachin : ( naughtly ) jo bhi !

navya : hm..

sachin : jo bhi...

navya : bohut hoo gaya apka...

sachin : hahahaha...

dushant: kiska phone baj rha hai... sayad navya di ki hai.. ishita call kar rahi hai..utha leta hoon.. vo toh abhi busy hai... hello..

ishita : hello... ( then check the number is she dial the correct or not.. ) tum..

dushant: ha ha .main hi hoon.. sahi number dial kiya hai tumne...

ishita : tum hai kese pata aur... di ki phone tumhare pass kese...

dushant : mere pass nahi mere ghar pe hai..

ishita : ghar pe..

dushant : ha.. vo bhai se milne ayi hai...kue tumhai nahi pata tha...

ishita : nahi...vo chodo abhi kha hai

dushant : bhai ke sath..kuch urgent hai kya ?

ishita : unhe khena maa bula rahi thi unhai.. main rakhti hoon. ( cut the call )

ishita : toh main galat nahi thi...sahi samjha tha maine ne.. kitni bar bolna chati thi unhai ki main sachin sir ko chati hoon... unke pass ab meri baato ke liye time hi nahi hai... agar unhai nahi sunna hai toh maat sune ab jinhe bolna hai unhai hi bolungi...

* * *

khoyi huyi plot ko patri pe lane ki ek choti si kosis...hope sab ko passand ayi ho.. please review karne batao kesi lagi sab ko... and thanks to all who reviewed for the last chapter and who reviewed for continue this story.

keep read and review..

love you all and stay safe..

thanks for reading...


	8. chapter 8

Sachin'maa: kya soch raha hai...

dushant : kuch nahi

sachin'maa: maa se chupa rha hai..

dushant : oho maa..main yea soch rha tha ishi ne ese kue call cut kar diya...

sachin'maa: maine sahi samjha tha

dushant : kya?

sachin'maa: yehi ki tu bhi kisi ladki ke bare mein hi soch rha hai..

dushant: ( annoyingly ) maa

sachin'maa: wese ishita ishi kab se ban gayi..

he didn't say just look at her.

sachin'maa: what !

dushant : before one month.

sachin'maa: toh kab bata rahe ho use...

dushant : maa...

sachin'maa: kya maa ! mere time pe bhi meri maa humse puchti thi... aur bolti thi mere bache bare ho rahe hai... toh kya main apni bacho ko bolu...

dushant : mujhe dar lagta hai...

sachin'maa: kue ?

dushant : agar vo mujhe maar ne lagi toh...

sachin'maa: ha ha ha... bache hi rahe gaye ho tum sab... serious ho jao thodisi... samjhe..

**same night , at the dinner time...**

sachin'maa: toh kya socha hai sachin ?

sachin : kis bare mein maa...

sachin'maa: bahu banake kab laya jaye navya ko ghar pe..

sachin : ( shyly ) maa...

sachin'maa: yelo yea bhi...

dushant : bhai tu jaldi se bhabi ko saddi le liya propose kar hi de...bar esa na ho ki teri kam maa ne hi kar diya hoo...

sachin'maa: tu apna kam dhang se kar le..

sachin : apna kam ?... umm dushant...kuch chupa rha hai mujhse...

dushant: ( trying to over it by his over acting ) nahi nahi bhai...main kya chupaunga.. main toh...

sachin : main toh kya...

dushant : chota sa bacha hoon na..

sachin'maa: ( murmured) oscar winning over acting...

sachin : hm samajh gaya...

dushant : kya samjh gaye !

sachin : yehi ki dal mein kuch kala hai...

sachin'maa: naah... puri dal hi kali hai... main toh kheti hoon ki dal ab jal hi jayega...

dushant : hain aap aur dalo ghi aag mein...

all laughed and went to their room for sleep.

**Sachin's room..**

sachin : kya kal navya ko saddi ke liya propose kar na sahi hoga...ha kal hi kar deta hoon... mujhse aur wait nahi hoo rha hai... use abhi massage kar deta hoon... ki humnkal dinner pe jaa rahe hai...

**dushant's room...**

he call to ishita..

dushant : kya kar rahi hai ?

ishita : kuch nahi...

dushant : tera mood off kue hai..

ishita : tujhe kese pata ?

dushant : mere dil ka antenna tere dil se jura jo hai..

ishita : toh ise hum tv dekh sakte hai yea wifi connection le sakte hai !

dushant : humara toh pata nahi par hum hamare bacho ko tv dikha sakte hai kue...nice idea kue hai na...

ishita : waah sahab ji tusi toh great ho...ha ha ha...

dushant : hasi toh sahi... tumhare hassi ki mehek sung ke yaha ke pair ( tree ) ke patte bhi khil khi -lane lage...

ishita : oh...mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha ki meri hassi ki kitni kadar hai... barna aaj kal toh kisi ko padhi hi nahi hai...

dushant : mujhe hai na fikar teri... isiliye tujhse puch raha hai... kal dinner chale kya...

ishita : kal !

dushant : ha kal ese hi gum ke ayenge...( aside ) aur kal hi tujhe ssb bata dunga..

ishita : thik hai...

dushant : ok...

ishita : subha bureau jaldi aa jana... abhi good night..

dushant :good night... yaahoooo... mujhe na bohut excitment ho rha hai... aur daar bhi...

**next day...**

sachin took her blessing and goes for navya.

dushant : maa..bhai kahi gaye hai kya ?

sachin'maa: ha..tu bhi jaa rha hai kya...

dushant with his wild smile.

sachin'maa: tum dono bhai ka dimag bhi na ek sath kam karta hai... sambhal ke jana thik hai...

he hugs her say bye to her.

**in the restaurant..**

sachin is in his simple shirt look like actually made for him . next Navya is in indian attire with open hair and a very minimum makeup. but in spite of all one thing is attracted each other i.e the small of perfume . sachin make her sit and starts their small chatting.

on the other hade dusnant and ishita also reached to the same restaurant and take their table.

actually this restaurant is favourite for both brother.

both couple enjoying each other's company. talking and laughing. sachin and dushant prepearing themselve to confess their feeling.

suddenly dushant get a call . but who knows this call is make for the game changer. he excused himself. so ishita is looking the decoration of the restaurent then she turn her hend her left and found sachin and navya laughing together.

ishita : yea yaha... aur hum bhi...kya dushant ko pata tha yea yaha ane wale hai...toh kya mujhe yaha vo jan bujh ke laya usene...par kur... ( angrily) aur yea dono karne kya aye hai... sayad mujhe pata hai..

navya excused herself for washroom.

ishita : par thanks dushu mujhe yaha lane ke liya aur sorry di.. very sorry...

she went behind her and lock her door of the washroom . now came back to sachin.

sachin : ishita tum yaha ?

ishita : ha sir.. maine bhi apko same puchne wali thi aap yaha..

sachin : haa vo...

navya : koyi hai please door kholo.. kisne band kiya...koyi hai hai..

ishita : vo sab chodiye mujhe apko kuch khene na hai...

women : tum yaha band kese ho gayi...

navya : pata nahi kisne bahar se lock kar diya... thanks aunty..

women : welcome..

sachin : kya..

she came before him and sit on her knee forwarding her hand.

meanwhile navya came there and saw all from behind. all looking at them.

ishita : mere pass abhi na hi ring hai aur na hi rose.. isiliye khali haato se hi apka haat mang rahi hoon... i love you... will you accept me ?

all making noise to say yes to her. this noise grabbed dushant attention, he came following the noise.

sachin is speechless. for what he came here and what happen to him now. his mind has stopped at the same place. his mind can't find any word.

all of four stood like a motionless body. navya , dushant is thinking what actually happen a few second ago. now sachin can overcome on his motionless body but this happen only for navya because his eye can see her.

sachin : tum hai pata tha ?

now all turn to navya and ishita stood beside him.

navya can't control her teary voice. she is nervous more than her shock. as she face Sachin's furious voice for the first time.next moment sachin left the restaurant even not caring her answer...

* * *

**in the Ishita's house...**

navya : ishi mujhe tujhse baat kar karni hai...

ishita : ab kue baat kar na hai...

navya : jo tumne kiya hai...uske badh bhi kya main tumse kuch puch nahi sakti...

ishita : jo maine kiya hai what you mean...agar tum karo toh mahan..agar main karu toh gussa dikha rahi hoon..

navya : main tumhai gussa nahi dikha rahi hoon ishi...bas yea kahe rahi hoon ki mujhse ekbar puch toh leti... yea toh janne ki kosis karti ki sachin ji kisi aur ko chate hai yea nahi...

ishita: tune bhi toh kiya na... kya tum ne pucha unse...

navya : tum kis baat ko kha lee jaa rahi hoon..

pramila : kya baat hai.. kis baat pe jhagra ho rha hai...chup kue hoo batao...

navya : aunty..

pramila : ruko...ishi tu bata mera bacha kya huya...chila kue rahi thi...

ishita : aap mere room mein ayiye please...

pramila : chalo...

they went to her room and she told her that how much she love sachin.

ishita : main sach mein bohut pyaar karti hoon maa... kya maine apse kabhi jhut bola..

pramila : nahi mera bacha...tum ab zyada socho maat... agar tum bache sahi fesla nahi le paye toh hum hai na...

ishita : hm..

pramila : ab so jao..

**in the navya's room..**

navya : sachin mera phone kue nahi utha rha hai...maine toh kuch nahi kiya..vo gusse mein tha.. aaj disturb na hi karu toh hi acha hai.. aur rahi baat ishi ki toh ishi behan hai meri pyaar se samjhungi toh zarur samjh jayegi..

**in the Sachin's house...**

sachin'maa: dushant itna late kue ho gaya tu..

dushant : maa vo thodisi khuli hawa khane ke liya beach chala gaya tha..

sachin'maa: hm... jaa so ja.. ( aside ) mujhe laga sachin ke sath raste kuch huya hai isiliue vo guss mein hai...dushant ka mood thik nahi hai... kal dushant se baat karni hogi...sachin se kuch pata lagaya nahi jaa sakta...

* * *

next day they went to their work following a clue. actually few day ago a murder was complained. in the first sight it look like a normal suicide but his wife deny this and she requested to restart the investigation. The team of cid had to restart it because another 2 murder occurred just like same way. and now they are in the home of a doctor of psychiatric.

ishita : sir mujhe apse kuch puchna hai ?

sachin : kya ?

ishita : apka kal ka jawab kya hai ?

sachin : vohi jo tumne samjha hai... ( he goes far from her )

" excuse me "

ishita : yes..

sachin : sorry...

navya : kue..

sachin : kal over react kar gaya..

navya : hm...

freddy: sir..

sachin : hm ata hoon..

navya : ishita dekh ke chal barna pool mein gir jayegi... ishi baat toh sun le...

she goes to save her suddenly she jerk next navya in the pool..

navya : dekh ke toh chal...

ishita : maine !

sachin : kya huya...

navya came out.

freddy: tumne navya ko dhaka kur mara vo toh tumhai pool mein gir ne bacha rahi thi..

ishita : maine...par yaha kese... nahi nahi dhaka mara maine...

sachin : tum chalo tumhai thandi lag jayegi...ek minute yea lo...

he put off his shirt and give it to her. no need to say the problem of a soggy girl. any gentleman would do it. and now she has two shirt and he has his undervest.

sachin : glasses upar kar lo..

navya : ishi mujhse naraj hai..

sachin : dhere dhere sab thik ho jayega..

navya : jese dhere dhere main use dhoor ha gayi hoon...

sachin :esa kue bol rahi ho..

navya : ise phele vo humesha mere sath rheti thi har waqt...par ab main use utnantime nahi de pati hoon...

sachin : tab toh in sab ke jimedar main hoon..

navya : nahi.. mujhe hi sahi tarike se maintain karna chahiye tha... itna bhi hawa mein udrne ( fly ) ki kya zarurat thi mujhe... galti meri hai aur mujhe hi thik karni padegi...

sachin : hm..

at the time she reached to her home. she hug him and entered in her home.

pramila : mujhe unse baat karni padhegi...

* * *

hope passand ayi yea wali chapter..

shavu , guests , nishu , khusi thanks for your support..

keep read and review...

thanks for reading...


	9. chapter 9

at the bed time all are preparing their bed . Ishita is in her room suddenly she feels some's presence.

ishita : kya huya .. is time ..

navya : kue nahi aa sakti..

ishita : hm.. kue nahi..

navya : sone ki taiyari kar rahi thi..

ishita : haa..!

navya : acha teri pichli wali file complet ho gayi.

ishita : haa..

navya : good..

ishita : kitni ajib hai na aaj ekdusre ko kuch bolne ke liya bhi formal conversation ki zarurat padh rahi hai... phele hum kese har baat yuhi khe dete the... par ab ek baat bolne se phele sochna padhta hai ki kese bolu...

navya : tu sahi hai...main ab yea hi sochti hoon ki main kitna badal gayi thi...

ishita : tu badal gayi thi nahi badal gayi hai... agar tu abhi bhi neri hi di hoti toh tujhe mujhse kuch bolneke liye ese bethna nahi padhta... meri akho ko samjhke tu bol deti...

navya : sahi kha tune... main nayi aur purani rishton ke bich samanta nahi kar payi... par main na hi un bite huyi pal ko sudhar sakti hoon... aur na hi ab main hamare bich vo wali mithas laa sakti hoon... ( holding her plam) par main tujhse mafi toh mang hi sakti hoon na..apni galtio ko shikar karke tujhse mafi magna chati hoon.. i am sorry...kya tu mujhe maaf kar sakti hai..

ishita ( removing her hand ) thik hai...

navya : mujhe tujhe kuch aur bhi bolna hai..dekh tune jo kiya vo galat nahi... aur nahi tune unko apni feeling bata ke kuch galat kiya hai... par tujhe bhi pata ki vo tujhse pyaar nahi karte hai toh esemein... ( cut between her speech)

ishita : agar main tumhari jaga hoti aur tum mere jaga toh kya aap hum dono ke bich se chali jati...

navya : hain..

ishita : thik hai fir main bhi nahi aungi...par kash kesa ho pata ; main tumhari jaga air aap meri jaga pe tum... toh tum samjh pati phela pyaar tutne ki dard kya hai...

navya : main samajh sakti hoon tujhe dard ho rha hai..

ishita : nahi samjh sakti.. agar samjh na hi hai toh apna pyaar thod ke samjh jaiye... lekin tumne kha hai toh main nahi aungi tum dono ke bich...

it is a very bad feeling when you failed to see smile on a person who always do smile in any situation.

it is the pain of love which brings tears in Ishita's eyes and snatched the bright smile from dushant lips. and give them a painful smile.

both are walking in the desert looking for the fountain.

when your mother see the pain behind your smile it is impossible for them to bear it. as the same happened with the both mother.

pramila : maine apni hasti huyi bachi ki akho mein aasu sayad hi kabhi dekhi hai... navya ko hi appreciate mila hai hat baat pe ishita tab bhi navya ke sath thi aaj bhi usi ke sath hai...

Rajesh : yea to meri beti ka barapaan hai.. uska pyaar hai apni di ke liya...

pramila : hm...

Rajesh : tum kya chati hoon..

pramila : yehi ki meri beti khus rahe...

Rajesh : kya yea sahi hoga..

pramila : mujhe nahi lagta sachin esa ladka hai jo baro ki baato ka apman karega.. aur rahi navya ki baat toh vo apni behan ki khusi ke liya itna toh kar hi sakti hai...

**in the Sachin's house..**

Sachin'maa: nid nahi aa rahi hai...

dushant : nahi main sone hi wala tha..

sachin'maa : aaja aaj main tujhe sula deti hoon... kitne din ho gaya maine tujhe nahi sulaya...bara ho gaya hai na mera beta... ( he lies unon her lap ) kitna bara ho gaya hai ki baate bhi chupane laga hai...

dushant remains silences.

Sachin'maa : phele tu mujhe har baat bolta tha... pura din tune kya kiya tere sath kya huya har ek choti baat... aur aaj jo baat tere akhope aasu laa rha hai vo hi chupa rha hai...

dushant closed his eye.

sachin'maa: akhe band karnense aasu chupta nahi hai beta..

dushant : ( with trembling voice ) maa... ( but he can't control himself so he syops his talk )

Sachin'maa: hain beta..

now he can't ignore his feelings, he burst out in tears.. and continue his words in breaking voice.

dushant : ishita bhai ko passand karti hai...

sachin'maa: sachin ko pata hai ?

dushant : ha..

sachin'maa: sachin yea pata hai tu use passamd karta hai...

dushant : nahi.. aur aap bhi kisi ko nahi batao.. yea baat sirf aap ki aur meri bich hi raheni chahiye...

sachin'maa : nahi bataungi... tu shant ho jaa...

* * *

**next day ..** **; at the breakfast table..**

sachin : maa sachin aaj bhi bureau nahi jayega kya ?

sachin'maa : nahi usne kha ki aaj vo thodasa rest karega..

sachin : uski tabiyaat toh thik hai na.. doctor ke pass gaya vo yea mujhe leke jana padhega..

sachin'maa : are baba sab thik hain... thak gaya hai use sone de..

sachin : aap bol rahe toh thik hai...

after some thime their door bell rang...Sachin's mother open the door..

sachin'maa: aap log ?

pramila : ji namaste main ishita ki mammi hoon..

sachin'maa: namaste ander aiye...

they entered into the room .

Rajesh : namaste bhabi ji... main shita ka papa..

sachin'maa: aap log khare kue hai bethiye na...

pramila : sukriya...

sachin'maa: aap log bethiye main chai leke ata hoon..

( she went to brings tea for them )

sachin'maa ( came back with three cups of tea ) boliye kese hai aap sab ?

pramila : sab acha chal rha hai... app bataiye.

sachin'maa: sab bariya...

pramila : sachin ki papa kahi dikhy nahi de rahe hai ?

sachin'maa: vo toh ab nahi rahe

pramila : oh ! mujhe maaf kar dijiyega mujhe pata nahi tha...

sachin'maa: ha vo sab chodiye ... yea bataiye kese ana huya ?

pramila : ha..kuch zaruri baat kane ke liye hi aye hai.. baat yea hai ki meri beti ishita aple bete sachin dono ek hi bureau mein hi hai... aur baat yea hai ki meri beti apke bete ko passand karti hai... toh agar hum bade mil ke is baat ko aage barhay toh kesa rahega..

dushant : ( rubing his eyes ) maa koyi aye hai kya ? ( looking at them ) sorry aap log baat kijiye ..

sachin'maa : mere bete sath sirf ishita hi nahi navya bhi kam karti hai... aur apke beti ke sath sirf sachin nahi dushant bhi kam karta hai... agar aaj aap log ishita ki mammi papa nahi ; balki navya ki uncle aunty banke mere ghar ate toh mujhe bohut khusi hoti... is ghar ki agar koyi badi babu banegi toh vo navya hi hogi barna koyi aur ladki par ( looking toward dushant room ) ishita nahi...

Rajesh : par mere beti main kami hi kya hai ?

sachin'maa: apki beti main koyi kami nahi hai par mere bade bete ke liya apki ishita mujhe passand nahi hai...

in the bureau...

ishita : sachin sir toh aa gaye par dushant kha hai... aaj bhi nahi ayega kya yea ? kal se ek bar bhi call nahi kiya isne... usne nahi kiya toh kya huya tuhi karle..

dushant : ha...ishita bolo...

ishita : ( aside ) ishita... mujhe toh vo hamesha ishi bulata hai...

dushant : hello meri awaj aa rha hai...

ishita : ha...mainnpuch rahi thi aaj nahi ayega kya tu ?

dushant : nahi vo ghar pe hoon aaj nahi kal jaunga..

ishita : oh acha kya kar rha hai..

dushant : kuch nahi..

ishita : tera mood thik hai na..

dushant : meri mood ko kya hoga..

ishita : nahi kuch nahi..

dushant : toh main phone rakhta hoon bye..

ishita : yea bhi ese hi baat kar rha hai... kiso ko meri padhi hi nahi hai... par dushant esa nahi karta kabhi pata nahi kya huya hai use...

pramila : toh hum chalte hai...

sachin'maa: ji namste..

* * *

ishita doing her file work then hand over to abhijeet. after checking her work he went to her.

abhijeet : ishita

ishita : yes sir..

abhijeet : file puri complet nahi ishita... dhyan kha hai tumhara...

ishita : sorry sir...sir main thik karke firse deti hoon

abhijeet : ha yea lo.

navya : kya huya ishi.. sab thik hai na..

ishita : ha..

navya : ( aside ) meri waja se ishi to taklif ho rahi hai... aur main kuch kar bhi sakti... kuch bolti hoon toh vo galat matlab nikalti hai... pata nahi kab sab thik hoga...

after completing her work , ishita goes to canteen to fresh her mind.

ishita : dimag mein sawal jaga ke chala gaya , hadh hai... pucha toh tha kya huya par nahi unko nahi batani hai... pata nahi baate chupa ke log konsa prize jite hai..

today she missed him badly and why not for the first time both are not present at the same place. that is true that they neither goes for a long drive, never goes for a dinner, nor for shopping . but does not mean , they did not spend their time. mamy times they went to eat pani puri , sugar cotton candy flower, ice-cream. after their long busy day , they went to beach to refresh their mind. always do their file work together in charming manner. that is enough to miss a person while he is not before your eyes.

she recall their moments and a little smile appears in her lips but it gets disturbed by one.

navya : tu yea akeli kue bethi hai..

ishita : coffee pine ayi thi..

navya : oh..

ishita : mera ho gaya hai.. ( she left the canteen )

sachin came to her..

sachin : kya ishita tumse baat bhi nahi karti.

navya : use thoda time lagega...

sachin nodded..

* * *

**at night..**

navya : dadi sabne dinner kar liya kya ?

Nilima: vo ha..

navya : toh fir kitchen main kha wesa ka wesa hi kue pada hai.

nilima : vo ishita bina khana kha ke hi so gayi toh pramila ne bhi nahi khaya...

navya: aur uncle..

nilima : unki beti aur biwi ne khana nahi khaya toh vo kese kha sakta hai...

navya : aur apne ?

nilima : jab mere bacho ne hi...

navya : aap kamse kam dudh pi lijiye... khali peet sona thik nahi hoga... main deti hoon rukiye..

she give her milk then make her sleep and she also went for sleep.

**in navya's room..**navya : situation thik hone ki jaga aur jyada bigar rhi hai.. kese sambhalu sab..

pramila : bohut hi asan hai..

navya : aunty...

pramila : bigre huyi chizo ko sameta jaa sakta hai..par uske liye sare chizo ko samatne ke liya maan ki echa bhi chahiye hota hai..

navya : aunty aap ese kese bol sakti hai...kya main is ghar ki khusi nahi chati yea ishi ki khusi nahi chati...usko bhi toh sachi ka samna karna hoga na... thik hai maan leti hoon main chali jaungi kahi aur par kya sachin ji use apna payenge... itni si baat vo samjh kue nahi rahi hai sachin ji ne usse kabhi us najar se dekha hi nahi... vo use apna hi nahi payenge...

pramila : ( emotionally) tum toh use ache se samjhti ho..vo bhi tumhe ache samjhta hai... kya tum khus rahe paogi apni sirf beahen ko hi nahi is puri family ko dard mein dupte huye... kya vo tumhai dard pe dekh khush rahe payega.. tum use ek bar kosis toh karo use samjhne ki... main tumhai hamesha apni beti mana hai kya main apni beti se itna bhk nahi mang sakti...

navya said nothing..

pramila : mujhe tumhara jabab ka intejar rahega...( left tge room )

* * *

don't worry agar main thodi si late ho jau to yea maat sochna ki firse chali gayi... isbar complet kar ke hi jaugi.. aur chapter kesi lagi please batana... bhool na nahi...

guests , nishu , khusi, jasmin , mannu , rubi , priya , naina... thanks for your support dear...

' black the colour of love ' new sachivi story hai agar passand aye toh jarur padhna...please..

keep read and review

thanks for reading...


	10. chapter 10

While navya and ishita getting ready for their duty. Before leaving the house, navya going near to pramila.

Navya : main baat karungi unse...

Pramila smiles and giver her blessings.

Navya and ishita reached to bureau but not like the previous way. Now they came in the bureau with their own vehicles. Navya used to come her squty and Ishita's father give her a new car for her success.

While both arrived, their are a very few people ; pankaj , dushnat , sachin , Divya. All are not busy except dushant. As soon as she caught him , she goes near him.

Ishita: hello..

Dushant : hi..

Ishita : what happen ?

Dushant : nothing ( without looking at her )

Ishita: jhut..

Dushant : Nah..

Ishita : maat bolo..

Dushant : thik hai...

Ishita: hooo... mujhe mana toh lo...guss ho gayi main..

Dushant: kue ?

Ishita : what kue !

Dushant: kue manau main tujhe... aur wese bhi bohut sare kam pending hai so please don't disturb me..

Ishita : oh hello! Yea kya don't disturb ki bord laga raha hai tu...

Dushant is going to leave his place but ishita holds his hand from behind. He looking at her.

Dushant ( aside ) : mujhe kamjor maat kar tu...

Ishita : kya huya ? Esa kya hai mujh mein jo ese dekh raha hai...

she said it to light his mood in her naughty manner. But he is in some another state , he jerks her hand and left her in confuse.

Navya : huya kya hai dono ke bich ?

Sachin : nahi pata , wese bhi vo kuch dino se ajib behave kar rha hai..

Navya: tumne pucha nahi kue...

Sachin : usse baat karne ka moka hi nahi mila...

Navya : hmm... suno mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai..

Sachin : abhi ?

Navya : kuch problem hogi kya ?

Sachin : nahi but badh main karu toh zyada acha rahega..

Navya : thik hai...lunch break pe baat karte hai fir..

At the lunch time...

Dushant doing his work as he was absence for few days. And now he wants to complete all work in one day.

Ishita : tumhai main canteen area main dhund rahi hoon...aur tum yeaha akele bethe hoo..

Dushant: ha... tum bhi wahi pe jao.. sab wahi pe hai.

Ishita : pat tum yaha ho toh main yehi rahungi...

Dushant giving her a look..

Ishita : bhuk nahi laga kya tumhai..

Dushant : nahi..

Ishita : kue subha pathar kha ke nikle the kya...

Dushnat : nice joke... but not funny...

ishita : hass bhi le main stand up comedy ke liya paise bhi nahi leti...

dushant give her a look..

ishita : ok chodo yea sab... pata hai maa ne aaj chole bhature banaya tha..

dushant : toh ?

ishita : oh ho ! you like na chole bhature... isiliye tum hara liye bhi layi hoon... yea lo..

dushant: main kese kau meri dono haat busy hai...

ishita : thik hai toh khila deti hoon.. wese bhi khane liye muh ki zarurat hoti hai haat ki nahi...

he give her a look like " iska kuch nahi hoga "

dushant try to deny her but can't success. she feeds him with her own hand. while she was feeding him ; the sight of her proposing for sachin came before his eye. somehow he managed his emotions; slightly wiped his tears.

**in the canteen..**

sachin : kuch bolne wali thi tum.. bolo ab..

Navya : pata hai banchpan se kuch dino phele tak kisi ne ishi ke akho mein asu nahi dekha ; na hi mere chere pe itni khusi... kuch chise wese hi achi lagti hai jesi vo phele thi.. you know authentic test...

sachin : toh tumhai uski hasi firse lana hai..

Navya : hain..

sachin : tum...

Navya : kya kar rahe hoon... sab yehi hai...

sachin : aur main...

Navya : samy ke sath sath sab thik ho jayega...

sachin : sayad !

Navya : ishi ki ek muskurahat se pura ghar khil jati hai... vo hi hasna bhool jayegi toh...

sachin : mere dil ka kya jo tumhare liye dharakta hai...

Navya : jab koyi apki buri waqt pe help karte hai toh apko bhi unki zarurat pe help karni chahiye chahe iski kimat kuch bhi ho...samjh gaye na tum...

sachin : agar tum is dil se apna nam mitana chahoge toh , yea dil dharak na bandh kar dega... bas itna yaad rakhna..

acp sir : sachin..

sachin : sir..

acp sir : daya ko kuch clue mila hai.. daya ke sath tum , shreya aur main chal rha hoon.. 5 minute mein ready ho jau...

sachin left her...

Navya : mere sath hi esa kue hota hai... main dono meine se kisi ek chono toh meri hi rule book ke sath gaadari hogi... apne dala na mujhe in sab ke bich ab app hi nikalogi mujhe... mujhe nahi pata kuch...

* * *

acp sir : vo psychiatric doctor hi killer nikle kisne socha tha...

daya : ha sir jis ke pass hum ate hai hamare problem ki solution ke liye vohi uska majak banayenge...

acp sir : sachin shreay daya dhund na suru karo kha chupi huyi hai...

[ it is the case where a phycaiatric use to hypnotism people and also use on Sachin. he was walking over the Terrance ]

daya find the doctor and caught her.

doctor : mujhe pakar ne se acha hota agar app apne officer ki khayal rakh te...

daya : matlab... kya khena chate ho...

acp sir : sachin kha hai ?

doctor : jaha se sab ko mukti milti hai...

daya : sir chad pe sayad..

acp sir : jaa ke check karo...

Daya : sir... sachhin chad pe hai... sachin kya kar rahe ho tun gir jaoge... lagta hai ese bhi hypnotize kar doya gaya hai...

Daya running towards him to caught him tightly but he is late for few seconds..

Acp sir : sachin...

In the hospital...

Dushant: maa aap zyada paresan naat ho.. bhai jaldi hi hos aa jayega...

Sachin'maa: tu sach bol rha hai na...mujhe bohut sar lag rha hai... kitni uchi thi us building ki... pekh diya mere bete ko...

Acp sir , daya , dushant and his mother are present there. All are praying for him. He was fall from a 5 floors building. His wound is very deep. Doctors are in operation theatre. Now one of them came out.

Doctor: ghar wale kon hai ?

Dushant: main...main hoon unka chota bhai...yea hamari maa hai...

Doctor: hum raat tak intezar karenge... agar hos aa gaya toh tension ka koyi baat nahi hai..

Acp sir : aur nahi aya toh..

Doctor: aage hum nahi bata sakte...

Sachin's mother brust out in tears..

acp sir : bhagwan par biswas rakhiye...

after some time daya and acp sir left the hospital because of their work. after completing the duty hour , ishita and navya reached to hospital.

here no need to describe how they feel ! how is their situation. all trying to support Sachin's mother.

around 9 pm the nurse came with a good news that she find some positive sing. doctor check him and give them some relief.

dushant: raat jaya ho raha hai tum dono ghar chale jao..

ishita : par ese akela kese chod ke jau...

sachin'maa: dushant sahi khe rha hai der maat karo... hum sambhal lenge...banar na tumhare ghar wale tension karenge...

dushnat : hain ishita der maat karo...

navya : main ekbar mil lo sachin se.. please aunty..

sachin'maa: nurse se puchna padega..

she asked to nurse to give her permission and luckily she give it.

navya : kya yea sab meri waja se huya hai... tum esa kese kar sakte ho... tumhai pata tha na main kitna darti in sab chizo se... thik esi tarha ek raat mammi papa mujhe chod ke chale gaye... ek bar bhi nahi socha mere bare mein... bas yuhi chale gaye... aur aaj tum bhi esa hi karne wale the na... tum sab ek jese hi hoo... koyi bhi mere bare mein nahi sochta hai... agar ishi ne bhi esa kuch kar liya toh... nahi... jab tum logo ko meri fikar hi nahi hai toh main yaha rahe ke kya karu... chali jaungi bohut door... tum bas apna aur ishi ka khayal rakh na...

* * *

next morning he gain his consciousness. doctor check him and allow dushant and his mather to talk with him.. she scolds him , she blesses him.

sachin'maa: kese kam karta hai tu...ha... dhyanse kam nahi kar sakta...

sachin : sorry maa... dushu exactly kya huya tha... mujhe thik se yaad nahi...

Dushant : na..na koyi zaryrat nahi yaad karne ki... medicine ki effect hogi.. bhool jao sab aram karo abhi...

meanwhile navya and ishita came to see him..

ishita : hello sir kese hai aap abhi ?

sachin : haa... ok..

navya : aunty dushant aap log ghar jake fresh ho jaiye... tum tak hum yeaha rahete hai.. aap ayenge toh bureau chale kayenge...

sachin'maa: thik hai beta..

sachin : par yea log yaha kue rahenge... dushant tu mujhe ese kese anjaan logo ke bich chod ke jaa sakta... kya yea log naye officer hai...

dushant: ( confusingly) hain..the toh naye hi par ab thodisi purani ho gaye hai...

immediately dushant called doctor to see him why he is behaviour like such way. after examining him he call him to his cabin.

sachin'maa: meri bete ko yaad kue nahi aa rha hai... kya use kabhi yaad nahi ayenge vo bate...

dushant: brain ke chod ke waja se koyi problem toh nahi hogi na...

doctor: unhai kuch hi chizp ka yaad nahi aa rha hai.. ab yea temporary hai yea parmanent nahi bol sakte.. apne app bhi yaad aa sakta kuch dino badh... yea fir nahi bhi... yea toh unki ghao develop kese hota hai iske upar depend hai...

dushant told them everyone words which the doctor said .

navya ( aside ): ab toh bahwan bhi nahi chate hai ki main inki yaado mein bhi rahu !

* * *

aaj ke liye itna hi dekhte hai aage kya hota hai... please share your reviews with me about this chapter ...

guest : thanks dear..

khushi : thanks dear.. hm ho rhi thi kuch problem kuch dino se...

guest : yes problem ho rha tha review ko lene... vo 2 din badh hi pata lag gayi thi... but first thought mere dimag mein yehi aya ki sayad kisi ko passand nahi aya yea story..

keep read and review...

thanks for reading...


	11. chapter 11

from the next moment every equation between sachin , navya , ishita and dushant id going to rotated ; is it only a destiny or something bigger then it.

Ishita: hello sir... how are you feeling now ?

sachin : better...when did you join cid ?

ishita : 1 year hone ko aa rha hai sir..

sachin : kyaa... 1 saal... mujhe yaad nahi aa rha... yea usse bhi zyada yaad nahi hai... pata kese chalega...

ishita : ( confusingly) nahi pata sir...

navya : ese jyada jor deke baat maat karo..dimag mein bura asar padega...

sachin : tumne medical yea nursing kiya hai kya ?

navya : nahi kue...

sachin : toh esa advise kue !

ishita turn at her.

navya : main bureau jaa rahi hoon.. dushant aa jaye toh tu ajana ...

navya left...

at night ; navya's house..

navya : ( aside ) aaj ishita bhi khus hai... sachin ko bhi mera unse door jane ka bhi dard nahi hai... toh mera fesla bilkul sahi hai... ( she goes to her ) ishi..

ishita : hmm bolo...

navya : baat karni thi...

ishita : ha aa jao..

navya : tum toh aaj kafi time tak sachin ke sath thi !

ishita : khena kya hai tumhai ?

navya : maine jaha tak dekha hai vo khus the tum hare sath... vo kafi gul mil gaye hai...tum apna peheli kadam le sakti hoon unki taraf dosti ka haat dara kar...

ishita : aur tum ?

navya : main nahi aungi tum dono ke bich infact main dosti bhi nahi karungi...

ishita : nice... par yea tum kue kar rahi hoon...

navya : maine kisi se wada kiya tha... aaj vo wada yaad aa gaya... isiliya... good night..

ishita : hm...

navya is going to sleep and thought of her men for once.

navya : kabhi main yaad aau toh bas chale ana...

* * *

Relation between ishita and sachin takes new turn ; became more glorious day by day. like wise dushant and Ishita's sweet relation becomes dim. navya and dushant like a silent audience who are watching a movie from outside. and all the children are under the surveillance of sachin'maa.

ishita and sachin making fun while they are solving some case. they do launch together in the canteen. he asked her choice; her every likeable thing before doing any work like shopping or eating any things in the restaurant.

he always told her or better say advise her that what should she do in which time . in which dress, he like her. how she should look like. He like to see her in Indian attire with a deep sweet smile and a flavour of shyness in her talks. he wants she should talk like slowly slowly. and also wants a willful naughty manner in her bold eyes.

he is trying to put a character over another. ishita is totally opposite character then Sachin's dream girl . she is posses of spiteful, very charming nature instead of seriousness. she like to wear comfortable cloths mostly western cloth. she is very talkative and has no bridle in her talkative sense. and the most important things is her eyes. her is not in the category of bold . she has tiny eyes like a bird.

ishita : tum aaj office kue aye aram kar sakte the ghar pe..

dushant : half day liya hai..

ishita : doctor ke pass gaye the dubara...

dushant : nahi..

ishita : dikhao bukhar kitna hai..

she is going to touch his forehead to see how is his fever. but he do something really unexpected. he moves backwards. in order to save himself from her touch. she is feeling hurt rather then confused.

dushant : tumhai meri itni fikar hai... dekh ke acha laga... par tum mujhse door raho... mere karib ane ki kosis tak maat karna...

from their conversation , it is cleared that their relationship takes a new turn. from the very beginning dushant trying to compose himself. but the sudden change in their relation is like salt in bloody wounds. but a simple note ; ishita is not busy with Sachin. Sachin makes her busy.

the chemistry of a tangled relationship is always unique. who do the best, will win the queen of heart.

Ishita who fights to win which she lost. sachin is fighting to prevent from losing . and navya who throws her arms. and the least player dushant who did not get a chance to play for his queen of heart.

* * *

**in the bureau...**

ishita : kya dekh ke itna muskura rahe hai aap ?

sachin : vo yea video... jab hum school mein padhte tab ki... kahi kharab na ho jaye isliye DVD se pendrive pe transfer kar raha hoon..

ishita : yes ladki kon hai dushant ke sath...

sachin : yea uski best friend hai...

ishita : par best friend toh main hoon na... ( aside )

sachin : bohut pyaar karte the ekdusre se...

ishita : kya?

sachin : i mean... ekdusre ki bohut care tha...wesa wala pyaar nahi..

in the video dushant and the girl fighting for one bat and here someone feels jealous to watching their closeness.

ishita : ( aside ) mujhe toh kabhi nahi bataya is ke bare main... kese mar pit kar rahe hai dono... dushant agar tum use bat de dete toh kya ho jata... duniya mein ek hi bat hai kya ! itni chipakne ki kya zarurat hai... oh ha pyaar karte hai dono bhool gayi main...

sachin : kya huya itni der se unhai dekh ke kya soch rahi hoo...

ishita : ( smiling) kitni pyaari dosti hai... dono ki..

**in the launch break...**

ishita : beth jaau kya ?

dushant: kya yea canteen meine kharidi hai ?

ishita : nahi !

dushant : toh tumhari marji tum jaha chahe bethjao...

ishita : kitna guma ke baat karte ho tum...

dushant giving her a annoying look..

ishita : ok... nahi bolungi zyada... ( she sits beside him )

dushant: navya di kha hai lunch nahi karengi kya ?

ishita : hm..dikhy toh nahi de rahi hai..

dushant : main kafi dino se dekh raha hoon vo hamare sath lunch nahi karti hai...

ishita : vo ghar pe wesi hi hai ab... vo raat ko kafi late ate hai aur dinner bhi aapne room mein hi karti hai...

dushant: tumne pucha nahi ?

ishita : mammi ne pucha tha..toh kha " video dekhte dekhte khati hoon " isliye... ajib excuse hai pata nahi kue...

dushant: tumhe nahi pata kue ! ..

Ishita: leave it...

dushant: tum aaj yeha beth ne ka waqt mil gaya...

ishita : ha mil gaya...

dushant: bhai zarur HQ gaye hai...

ishita :... wese ek baat puchu...

dushant: ha..

ishita : tumhari best friend ki name kya hai ?

dushant : kon?

ishita : vohi jiske sath tum sab bohut masti karte the yea abhi bhi karte ho..

dushant: kya bol rahi hoon... samajh mein nahi aa raha hai... aur tum kue puch rahi hoon

ishita : vo sachin sir kuch video dekh rahe the waha pe dekha... aur main kye na puchu hak hai nera tumpe...

dushant: toh jasusi chal rha hai mera...aur kya kha tumne hak... maine tumhai apni zingediga gak dene wala tha ... par ab kis baat ka hak... maine tumhai phele bhi kha tha aur ab bhi khe rahi hoon door raho mujhse se... chahe vo meri koyi bhi dost kue na ho...tumhai jan ne ka koyi hak nahi hai... ( he left the place )

ishita : tumhari zindegi se kya itna door ho gayi hoon main...

* * *

**at evening... **

dushant is standing against the wind in terrence.

sachin'maa: thadi waha mein kue khada hai.. tera bukhar firse wapis aa jayega...

dushant : niche bohut ghutan ho raha tha...

sachin'maa: niche ishita ayi hai...kuch file pe signature lene.. usne tum hai dikha par baat kue nahi kiya...

dushant: mana kiya hai maine... zarurat ke bina mujhse baat na kare..

sachin'maa: par kue...

dushant: ese hi... sab kuch toh ese hi ho rha hai..

sachin'maa: hm... agar Sachin normal hota toh main use iski izajat kabhi nahi deti... ek baat bata... agar uski chot to kafi bhar ayi hai agar hum ise dhere dhere sab bataye toh...

dushant: maa...ek ladki ke liya kue bhai ko khatre mein daal na...

sachin'maa: mujhe sirf tumhari bhai ki nahi tumhari bhi fikar hai... mujhe mere dono bete sahi salamat chahiye... khus dekhna hai mujhe tum dono ko...

dushant: sab thik ho jayega maa...( hugging her )

sachin'maa: kab

dushant: dhere dhere...

sachin'maa: maa ko bate samjhne shikh gaya... chal niche chal...

sachin ( aside ) : bara bhai hoon tera... teri har khusi hi fikar hai mujhe...

* * *

Ishita's room...

ishita : Maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki hamari dosti ese hamare liya yaade ban ke rahe jayegi. Hamari pheli mulakat ke badh koyi soch sakta tha hamare friendship ke bare mein... phele ache se dusmani nibhayi fir dost bane fir best friend aur ab firse maine uske liya dusman se kuch kam nahi hoon. Di ne mujhe mera pyaar toh de diya par main apna dosti kho bethi...

Meri feeling us ke sath kuch alag hi hai... vo mujhe usse door kar de main nahi maan sakti... mujhe use ek bar baat karni padhe gi... kal main usse baat zarur karungi chahe vo kitna bhi mana kue na kare...

Next day...

After a long busy day while everyone is ready to go for home. Ishita came to dushant.

Ishita : baat karni hai..

Dushant: par mujhe nahi karna...

Ishita : please..

Dushant: nahi maa intezar kar rahi hai ghar pe...

Ishita : agar main kasam du toh... bhi baat nahi karoge...

Dushant : kya bolna hai bolo..

In the Terrance...

Ishita : maine kiya kya hai tum sirf itna bata do main mafi bhi mang lungi par ese dosti maat todo please...

Dushant : main nahi bol sakta... agar bolunga toh tumhai hi taklif hogi.. kue ki mujhe toh saheni ki adath ho chuka hai...

Ishita: taklif hogi... toh ab konsa khusioki khajana mil rha hai...na tum mujhse baat karte ho aur na mujhe tumse karne dete ho..is se mujhe taklif nahi ho rahj hai... kya tum mujhe taklif nahi de rahe hoon...

Dushant: kue tumhai sach jaan na hai...

Ishita : kue ki main ese ab nahi tahe sakti... mujhe jaan na hai sach...

Dushant: toh suno fir... usdin dinner ke badh main tumhai apna dil ki baat batane wala tha...main tumse pyaar karta hoon... par tumne toh dinner kiya hi nahi...

Uske badh maine bohut samjhaya khud ko ki kamse kam dosti toh hai na hamare bich...par tumne toh vo bhi mita diya...tumhai pata thi na main apni har baat tumhai batata hoon...toh tumhai is baat ki fikar nahi thi ki main apni sari bate kise datau... lunch break .. tumhai yaad bhi hai hum lunch break kese bitate the... aur vo jo pani puri wala hai ; ekdin toh vo puch hi dala ki hum dono ke bich kuch huya hai kya jo uske dukan nahi jate hai... ( after a long silence) tum bhai se pyaar karti mujhe koyi problem nahi ; tum bhi khus aur abhi toh bhai bhi khus . Aur tum meri khusi ka bhi thodisi dhan rakhlo... aur please mujhe akela chod do... ( he left... )

Now all truth is before her and she have to accept it. After all she thinks she loves sachin.

Next day sachin and ishita is going to crime spot to collect some more evidence. But a accident is occurred before them . They went to hospital with the injured couple. And the doctor say...

Doctor: humain blood ki zarurat par sakta hai.. hum A positive blood group arrange kar sakte hai par O negative nahi... us bache ki blood group O negative hai...aap log O negative ki intezam kijiye...

Sachin : ok doctor... ishita navya ko call karo aur use hospital jaldi ane ke liye bolo... kya huya ese meri taraf dekhke khade hone ka time lag rha hai tumhai... call karo navya ko... ( he said loudly)

Ishita : ha sir... ( she inform navya that they needs her )

With the blessings of god , doctor succ8to save their life.

Ishita : mujhe baat karni hai app logo se...bahar aaiye...

navya looking at sachin confusingly.

They went the outside of the hospital.

Navya : kya huya ishi?

Ishita : maja aa gaya na app logo... entertainment ho gaye aap log thik se... koyi kami toh nahi rahi na...

Navya : what ?

Ishita : di agar sacrifice nahi karna tha toh na karti... main konsa tumse bikh mang rahi thi... maja lene ke liye kuch bhi karogi kya... apne kha tha agar sachin mujhse pyaar karta aur aap meri jaga hoti toh aap hamesa ke liye cha jati...

Navya : ha maine kha tha isiliye toh sachin se baat tak nahi karti... unhe tere haato sopke main chali gayi hoon na...

Ishita : tum toh chali gayi par piche murke yea nahi dikha ki yea mujhse yaar nahi karte... yea ab bhi tumse hi pyaar karta hai...

Navya : ishi...

Ishita : kuch samjhane zarurat nahi hai mujhe... phele meri pyaar chin liye ab dono ne milke mera sab kuch chin liya...

* * *

ab aage kya hoga ?...

all the guests, khusi , noor, jasmin thank you so much for your lovely reviews...

guest : hm review ki problem ho rHi thi...but koyi baat nahi thank you so much dear for support.

noor : aahha... meri tarif ho rahi hai yea meri tang khichayi...hahaha... such a lovely review... thanks dear meri vo tarif ke liye ( wink )

guest : first of all thank you much review ke liye... and you are asked me that am i missing my old reviews... so the answer is yes... yes i am missing my old reviews... those were the most lovely and cute reviews.

keep read and review...

thanks for reading ...


	12. chapter 12

sachin : sorry... mujhe samjh nahi aya dubara bologi please... kya bol rahi hoon itni der se..

navya : ( angry) sachin please don't make a drama..

sachin : drama ! do you think i am kidding with two ladies... dammed ! how you dare to call me sachin... i am your senior... so add sir also.

navya what she will feels for his this behaviour. she is already broken. she has no place inside her now. but still she feels a hurt ; strong pain.

ishita : aap sab bhool gaye.. di apse pyaar karti hai app di se pyaar karte... dono sab se door ja ke apni duniya banana chate the... sab... par di ki blood group kya hai yea nahi !

sachin : ( aside ) oh shit ! ( loudly) maine officers data base pe dekha tha..

ishita : common sachin sir apse jhut ki umed nahi thi... ( she left this place )

navya is confused. what she should to say to him. is it a great moment for her because she is in his memory till now. or she should cursed him for ruin Ishita's life.

sachin : navya!

navya : kya explanation doge tum... ha.. kese kar sakte tum esi childish work... i hope tum hai andaza ho gaya hoga kya kya hone wala hai aage... tumne ese uljhaya yea sab ki ab ese suljhana kisi ki bas ki baat nahi hai... kue kiya sachin yea sab tum...

she sit down. sachin sits beside her over the dusty floor.

Sachin: tumhare liye... mere liye... hamare family ke liye... family ki khusi ke liye..

ishita : khusi ! dekh rahe hoo na kitni khus hoon main... phele meri behen mujhe naraj thi... ab toh mujhse nafrat karti hai... and all credits goes to you only you. kamse kam tum uski dill mein tumhari jhuti pyaar ki arman toh nahi jagate...batao kue ?

sachin : maine uske dil pe meri jhuti pyaar ki koyi arman nahi jagaya hai... main sirf use sahi rasta dikha ne ki kosis kar rha tha... main us din behosi ke halat pe jitna mujhe samjh mein aya ki tum khud ko accused kar rahi thi... aur main tumhai esehi andar hi andar marte huye nahi dekh sakta... main yea bhi dekhna chahata tha ki tum mere bina kese rahe sakti hoon... but i was wrong. tum toh mere bina rahe sakti hoon... mujhe toh kabhi kabhi esa bhi lagta tha ki yadast jane ki acting toh main kar rha hoon par tum ne kya mujhe apni dimag se drlete kar diya hai...tum toh ek bar bhi meri taraf nahi dekhti thi...

navya : hain... bohut khus thi main...

sachin : mere khene ka vo matlab nahi tha...

navya : main bol rahi hoon na khus thi main bohut...

sachin : tum maan ne wali nahi hoon... jo tumhai samjh ata hai tum sirf use hi karna janti hoon...

navya : tumne apni baat puri nahi kiya...

sachin : konsi baat !

navya take a sigh..

sachin : kya tumhai pata hai dushant ishita se pyaar karta hai !

she looks confused.

aur kya pata hai ishita bhi dushant se pyaar karti hai.

his second statement made her shock.

navya : tum kese yeakin ke sath khe sakte hoon?

sachin : chota bhai hai vo mera maa jese uske har nas se bwakib hai wese main bhi hoon...

navya : par ishi ?

sachin : mujhe uske akhope dekha hai.. pata hai phark kya hai... dushant ne confess kiya use pyaar hai ishita se par ishita ko pata hi nahi hai ki uski best friend wali rista use aage bar chuka hai...

navya : tum sure ho ?

sachin : obviously...

navya : kese ?

sachin : us din jab acp sir ne humein order kiya toh main kuch kam se bureau pe gaya tha waha ishita dushant ko khana khila rahi thi... i know best friend ke liye kuch nahi hai... best friend ke liye fikar hona aam baat hai par maine jo becheni dekha hai uske ander vo saf saf bata rha hai dono ki apne risto mein aage bar chuke hai...

navya : what ? tum saf saf batao sab...

sachin : main uske sath rahe ke usko samjhne ki kosis kar tha kya vo bhi same feel karti hai dushant ke liye... agar vo mujhe pyaar karti aur dushu ko apni best friend toh use mere sath rahe ne main zyada khusi milta sukun milta satisfied hoti... maine use roka dushant se milne se taki uske andar vo bechani ho use ehesas ho ki mujhse zyada vo uske liye important hai...maine use meri passand na passand ki baat batayi... jo tum hamesha dil se nibhati hoon... but vo nahi kar sakti... usko yea baat samjhna chahiye ki passand karna aur pyaar mein fark hota hai... par uske phele hi sab...

he is right . there is a huge gap between to like a person and to love a person. he is quite right in his way to understand her ; her own feeling. she some time thought that he demand too much for her. sometime she wants to tell him that let her live freely . don't put all his desires on her. she don't like it. she feels irritating for sometime. but next moment she thinks she love him.

now ishita reached to her room and she thrown herself to the bed. she trying hard to control her sound of crying but suddenly she burst out in loudly.

here after listening his chidish plan , she get to leave him forever...

sachin : navya meri baat suno... navya stop this nonsense...

he holds her hand harly from behind . she looks at his eyes . she has no words to mouth but her eyes are full of questions. was it really necessary to do that ? what will happen now ? how ishita react on it ? will she accept this ? there are lot of questions but there are no ray of hope.

sachin : trust me.. very thing will be sorted very soon...

navya : ishi bohut kam chizo ko seriously leti hai par jab leti hai na tab bohut zyada le leti hai...

sachin : toh tum mere pass lot ke kab aaogi ?

navya : jab tak uske dil mein mere liya nafarat ki aag bujh nahi jati... tab tak... yea fir yu kahu kabhi nahi ...

sachin : ( releasing her hand ) thik hai ... main tumhara intezar karunga jab tak tum mere pass lot ke nahi ati...

she left the place..

* * *

at night , sachin is on his bed and thinks that he should not let it go here. is he lose his rope , it will be lost for ever.

next day all four of them present in bureau as strangers. ishita do her work and went to her home straight . dushant gelt odd in it. he was from his distance that she was very cool. he felt restless that why she was not looking at him for once ? is she really forgot him ?

once night Ishita's friend call her. between their talking, she sliped her statement ..

ishita : pata nahi maa papa ne uncle aunty ke maut ke badh navya di ko ghar pe kue rakh.. anath asram bejh sakti thi use... uski baki ke ristedar bhi tab dhire dhire khisak gaye the...

friend: tu achanak esi kue bol rahi hai..

ishita : kuch nahi ese hi... ( she turn to the door of her room ) di...

without spending any words, she goes to her room... ishita feels bad for a moment but it is temporary. she thinks she is right .

days pass like this . on a fine sunday and it is a seventh day of their dispute. she get a phone call.

ishita : hello

caller : mujhe tumse milna hai..

ishita : kue ?

caller : kuch bata na tha tumhai...

ishita : kha milna hai...

Ishita's temper become smooth a bit and she try to manage her mood. in the evening she went to a temple to met the person.

ishita : is mandir mein kue mil ne bulaya apne sachin sir..

sachin : betho..

ishita : sirio pe..

sachin : ha...

ishita : ok..

sachin : kesi ho ?

ishita : kya ? kesi hoon... yea kesa sawal hai... apko toh pata hi hoga na...

sachin : hmm pata hai par kya tumhai yea pata hai dushant kesa hai ?

ishita : nahi... vo move on karne kosis kar rha hai...

sachin : baat kiya usse ?

ishita : mana kiya tha usne.. one minute is he ok ? all right na !

Sachin: hain hain sab thik hai... main toh bas puch rha tha...

ishita : aur kya bolne ke liye bulaya hai ?

sachin : pata nahi kese bolu ?

ishita : thik hai fir main chalti hoon...

sachin : aree nahi suno toh.. itna bhi kya jaldi hai...

ishita : jaldi nahi hai mujhe... app hi bol rahe hai aur main apna time ese waste nahi karna chati hoon...

sachin : i am sorry... yea bolna tha tumhai... maine jo kuch bhi kiya galat kiya hai...uske liye sorry par mera intention galat nahi tha..please mujhe galat maat samjh na.. ek bar thande dimag se socho... agar tumhai mujhe aur dushant ke bich mein kisi ek ko chun na hai toh tum kise chunogi...

ishita : nahi pata...

sachin : par mujhe pata hai.. tumhara dil dushant ko chune ko bol raha hai par tum yea soch rahi ko hi tum toh mujhse pyaar karti hoo...

ishita : mind reader ho kya aap ?

sachin : nahi bas insano ki fitrat thodi bohut samjh pata hoon...

ishita : hm...

sachin : pata hai jab tum kisi ke pyaar karti hoon na tab bohut sare chize hoti surprise gift hota hai , dinner plan , evening plan.. ek dusre ki fikar aur bhi bohut kuch...

par jab tum samne wale ki har choti baat sunna chahogi... use tum apni har choti si baat kataogi... usko ek sui chub ne se bhi tumhai dard hoga... agar uska thoda sa time kam padhe tumhare liye aur tumhe gussa aye..toh vo sacha pyaar hota hai...

listening his words , she is able image dushant's name only. and she became surprise because of her sudden thought. she looks at him blankly.

sachin : kabhi kabhi hamare akhoke samne chize padha hota hai par hum dekh nahi pate hai... kisi ko ake dikha na padhta hai.. wese hi main tumhai smjhana chata tha ki tum asal mein dushant se pyaar karti hoon..

ishita : par tum toh mujhe phele din se passand the...

sachin : passand aur pyaar main farak hota hai passand toh bohut sare hote hai... ( she seems confused) acha ek baat batao jab maine tumhai vo dushant ki video dikhaya tha use dekhke tumhai jealous feel huya tha .. huya tha na ?

ishita : sach batau toh ha mujhe nahi passand dushant mere alawa kisi aur ladki ko mere jaga de de...

sachin : ab kya main ek baat batau ?

ishita : hm !

sachin : vo na actually hamari behan thi ... cousin sister... vo chuti pe ayi thi... hum bohut masti karte hai aur unko ked karte the..

her mouth is opened to listening the word " behan " ...

ishita : phele bata na tha na... pata nahi maine kya kya soch liya... kya kya bol diya uske bare mein...

sachin : agar pehele bata deta toh tumhai jealous feel kese karbata...

ishita : maine apki bato se agree karti hoon.. mujhe thoda waqt dijiye... par

sachin : main dushant se baat karunga ki vo tumse baat kare...

ishita : mujhse nahi lagta vo mujhe kaf karega... aur na hi mujhse baat karega...

* * *

sachin : busy hai ? baat karna tha..

dushant : nahi bas gana hi sun rha tha...

Sachin : maine ishita se baat kiya...

dushant: hm...

sachin : ( teasing) mujhe us mein positive sing dikha...

dushant: ( trying to control his shy full smile ) hm...

sachin: sirf hm... itna bara kam karke aya main kha tu sabasi dega nahi toh sirf hm...

dushant: usne kya kha ?

sachin : oh ho ! abhi jaan na hai..

dushant: hain...

sachin. : usne kha vo thoda time leke bata degi...

dushant: fir toh ho gaya... chalo good night...

sachin : are aree...

he kicked out him from his room.

* * *

ishita thinks about his words. she agree that he is not wrong. she just took a wrong decision . now may she will win her best friend again in a new relation. but suddenly a fear consumed her that if he will not accept her. if he thinks she is a bad girl. she came to him as she could not win his brother's heart. but she thinks at least she should talk with him , she calls her . it rings but no one received it.

ishita : sayad mujhse baat karna nahi chata hai .

here after a long time dushant get a normal sleep . he is busy to enjoy it.

* * *

next day she goes to bureau and try to talk with him in the lunch break.

ishita : dushant...

dushant: ha bolo..

ishita : vo...

both are waiting who will tell first. he or she. both squeezing their fingers. finally she decided to say..

ishita : mujhe khena tha ki..

but his phone rang..

dushant: vo main call attend karke ata hoon... ha payel bolo...( he excuse himself)

ishita : payel ! ...

soon their lunch break is over . her attempt goes in vain.

at evening ,

ishita : dushant call kar rha hai...sayad vo baat karna chata hai... hello...

dushant : hello.. kya kar rahi thi...

ishita : kuch nahi nas bethi thi..

dushant: oh... thik hai..

ishita : kuch khena tha...

dushant: ha..

ishita : toh bolo

dushant: vo maine navya di ko ek file diya tha complet karne ke liye vo unke pass hai toh... toh vo mujhe lena tha...

ishita : yehi baat bolni thi...

dushant: ( aside ) bolna toh kuch aur tha... par...

ishita : di ko call lar lete na...

dushant: aree tum dono ek hi ghar pe rahete hoon toh tumhai phone karu yea di ko baat toh ek hi hai..

ishita : bikul bhi nahi... baat kha ek huyi vo ghar pe nahi hai... abhi tak nahi ayi hai bureau se.. aur mujhe nahi pata ki file kha rakhti hai vo ..

dushant: oh toh di ghar pe nahi hai !

ishita : sirf di hi nahi maa papa dadi koyi nahi hai vo ek riste dar ke ghar pe gaye hai...

dushat : oo ! toh main aa hi jata hoon file lene...

ishita : haa ! hain tum aa jao no problem...

dushat: par tumne toh kha ki tumhe nahi pata di file kha rakhti hai...

ishita : main dhund lungi... wese bhi dhund ne ke mamle mein main tez hoon...

dushant: thik hai fir...

ishita : file ki detail do..

he gives her the detail of the file . after sometime she went to navya's room. it seems very unknown to her as she didn't enter in her room for long time..

ishita : dushant ata hi hoga.. main dhund leti hoon file... kha rakhti hai .. phele waha rakhti thi waha pe hi dekhti hoon... thank god abhi bhi vo file yehi rakhti hai...

she is going to leave the room but she notice a bag of medical shop which contained a good amount of medicine.

ishita : medicine bag ?

she went near it she take one of them.

ishita : itni sari... dadi ki medicine toh papa laye the usdin.. fir... main check karti hoon kis chiz ki medicines hai yea... ( after checking) what ! how it is possible ? why she didn't tell us before?

she trembled because of fear . she run toward the outside of the house , leaving thebfile and the medicines there. she open the door to get away from this suffocated place but she suddenly stumbled with a well gymed body.

dushan : ishita kya huya... tu bhag kha rahi hoon.. aur tu nervous kue lag rahi hai... tu ro rahi hai kya... ishi kuch toh bol...

she can't uttar a word because of fear . but the her ' ishi ' gain her sense .

ishita : dushnat..

dushant : hain relaxed ander chalo hum beth ke baat karte hai ok..

ishita : nahi ... mujhe andar nahi jana...

dushant: acha. thik hai.. tumne bhoot dekh liya kya andar...

ishita : dushant main mazak ke mood pe nahi hoon... ( she sits on the stairs and starts sobbing)

dushant: tum batao toh sahi ro kue rahi hoon.. dekho main tumhai mere akho ke samne rota huya nahi dekh sakta... ab bhi ro rahi hoo tum...

he covered her with his hand and drag near him . for five minutes they were in this position. when she feels better , move herself , looking at his eyes .

dushant : please batao kya huya hai ..

she open her phone and give him. it is the last search which she did.

dushant: kya hai yea ?

ishita : mujhe yea wali medicine di ki room se mili... aur bhi bohut sari hai...

dushant: kya...par yea toh brain cancer ki dawai hai..

ishita : ha... usne nahi bataya kisi ko... mujhse nahi bataya usne... kese kar sakti hai vo...( holds his hand ) mujhe dar lagrha hai dushant... use khone ka daar... pata nahi kya kuch nahi kahe diya use... sayad ab mujhe vo apna nahi maanti hai humein apna nahi manti hai... maa ko bhi toh nahi bataya... sob ko bina bataye jane wali thi kya...

he aching her face.

dushant : hum baar karenge unse... sare sawalo ki jawab magange unse..

ishita : dushant: main na unse pyaar karti hoon bohut zyada bas kabhi kabhi naraz ho jata hoon par...

dushant: ha hum sab ko pata hai tum unse kitna pyaar karti hoon. aur vo bhi jante hai yea baat...

ishita : hum doctor se baat kare kya bohut bare doctor se ...

dushant: ha hum baat karenge...

he assured him but he and we all know what kind of disease the cancer is .

* * *

navya came back to her house and found sachin , ishita , and dushant sitting on couch . she feels something fishy.

navya : ( dry voice ) what's up guys ?

no one give her answer. sachin face is cover with horror and fear . Ishita's face is cover with guilt , hurt . dushant 's face is cover with tension. a awkward silence consumed evey sound.

navya : koyi batayega please... bhoot banke bethe kue hoo...

ishita starts crying.

navya : tu ro kue rahi hai... sachin fir se tumne kya kiya...

ishita : unhone kuch nahi kiya , tumne kiya hai...

navya : ab maine kya kiya...

dushant put the medicine bag on the table.

navya : ok ! let me clear everything..

ishita : aap humse pyaar nahi karti... humein apna nahi manti hai...

navya : esa nahi hai...

ishita : esa hi hai... hummein sab pata hai..

navya : are tu chup kar mujhe batane de ... ese hi apne aap kahani maat batao... yea meri nahi hai...

dushnt : jhut

navya : nahi... main ek anath asram.mein jati hoon waha ek bache ko hai.. yea medicine uska hai.. main kal subha hi de ne wali thi...

all looking at the with suspicions eyes.

navya : yekin nahi hota hai toh rest karalo meri...

next next moment he get a tight and warm hung from Sachin. she responds him back.

their hearts are talking with each other silently.

dushant indicates ishita something and she smiles shyly.

dushant's cough interputs them and they back to the real world. after some light chat the weather became rosy. ishita find it the correct time to say something to dushant.

ishita: mujhe tumse kuch khena hai...

dushant : mujhe pata hai tumhai kya khena hai...

ishita : kya tum mujhe ek sur moka doge please...

he assured her by his eyes.

ishita confessed her love to dushant. he accept her. in that scenario Ishita's parents came back. and asked what all this happen . Ishita wants permission from her parents. where their parents saw their both daughters are happy so they also give them permission. they starts their double date.

**The End **

for the last time Mannat , jasmin , khushi , noor and all the guest thank you so much for your lovely reviews.

**i keep my promise. i never have this idea that you guys will support me like that after a long time. i am thankful to each and everyone. **

keep read and review...

thanks for reading...


End file.
